Is It Real
by BoredIce
Summary: Annabeth Chase, or A07 ,is a human experiment. An Illegal one. She's half human and half bird. But what happens when she has to go to Goode High School. Will she attract the eye of Goode's hottest sophomore? Perseus Jackson, or Percy, Is a popular boy at Goode High. What happens when he meets mysterious Annabeth Chase? Sorry if Summary sucks. T cuz Im paranoid.
1. Is It Real?

**Summery:**

 **Annabeth Chase, or A07 is an experiment. Ever since she was seven, she and her father and brother, was trapped in a bleached white hellhole that she likes to call The Blank. Because that's what it is. Nothing. Just blank whiteness and expressionless people.**

 **But when she's allowed to go too a school called Goode High will someone or a few someones find out her secret?**

 **Percy Jackson, he is the most popular boy in school. Captain of the swim team, and apparently the hottest boy in sophomore year. What happens when he meets mysterious Annabeth Chase?**

Chapter 1 Annabeths PoV

I sighed in content as I walked the grassy forest terrain. Birds chirped in their sing song voices, and sun radiated warmth on the ground. But in reality, it wasn't real. There was no breeze. and if you looked at the sky, you would see a glass dome over the terrain.

I sighed looking down at my shoes. I wore a flowing knee-length plain white dress. And plain white flip-flops. My curly messy golden blonde hair was pulled back in a bleach-white band. I sighed and squeezed My eyes shut. I enjoyed the darkness. It showed that white wasn't the only color. sighing I opened my eyes, and walked to a path, and followed it, reaching a steel door.

I pushed it open and walked into a bustling speckless white hallway. Everyone walking wore nothing but white, and expressionless blank faces. I wondered down the hallway to my room. I shared it with another girl. Her name was Hazel Levesque. She was only thirteen. She had gold eyes cocoa skin and frizzy cinnamon toast colored hair.

When I walked in she was siting on her bed (that was also nothing but blank white) staring off into the distance. We both do this sometimes. Mostly out of habit. I saw her knuckles were white, and her hands were clenched. I knew she was thinking terrifying thoughts and I quickly put my hand on her shoulder.

She snapped out of her daze and looked at me. I gave her a soft smile and she collapsed against my side, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Hazel was always like a sister to me, and we were always there for each other. I still remember the day we met.

 _:: flash back time two years before ::_

 _I blinked hearing whimpers of fear and confusion. Something I knew all to well. But it was coming from inside my room. Cautiously I opened it and saw a new bed moved to the other side of the room. a dresser and desk was there too. Much like my side of the room. A mass of frizzy cinnamon toast colored hair was sitting on the bed._

 _I slowly walked over to it and curiously shook it's shoulder. It looked up and I saw it was a girl. She looked about eleven had golden eyes and cocoa colored skin. Her eyes were tinted red and she was trembling. I opened my arms and she collapsed in them sobbing and crying. I held the unfamiliar girl already knowing her fear and confusion._

 _After a few minutes of crying she looked up and sniffled, "Thanks." I smiled at her._

 _"No problem," I answer her before asking,"Who are you? I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. Or as in this place A07."_

 _The girl thought about it before answering," I'm Hazel Levesque. What is this place? Why am I here?"_

 _I sighed knowing she was confused and distraught, so I told her as much as I knew. She nodded before looking at my back and gasping in surprise. Because on my back was a pair of white and dark grey wings, with light brown speckles on them. I shifted uncomfortably in her gaze. She turned her eyes to me and said breathlessly,"They're beautiful," I smiled slightly before turning away. we both talked and I got to know more about her._

 _:: end of flashback time ::_

We both got ready for bed. When I was about to fall asleep someone slammed their fist on the door repeatedly I sighed and yelled,"Come in!"

The door burst open to reveal a grinning Malcom. Malcom was basically a genderbent replica of me. The only difference was he was slightly taller and the speckles on our wings were different.

"What is it!?" I complain half yelling at him. And boy did I not expect his answer

"We're going to school!" he yelled at me. I was so surprised I fell out of my bed. When I stood up he was bouncing around excitedly. I looked at Hazel who had her head under a pillow muffling out any sound. But she must've heard him anyways, because she literally jumped out of her bed beaming. "Really!? When!? Where!?"

"Monday. And at Goode High School!" they were both beaming while I was shocked and suspicous. I had a feeling that there was more to this then we realized. But I shoved that feeling away and focused on the fact that we could _finally_ leave this place!

I smiled. Goode, here we come.

 **LiNeBrEaK...**

 **Okay... So this is my first fanfiction... I hope I didn't fail... So... yeah... Review and let me know what you think. No flamers btw. And sorry its short. Other chapters will be longer I promise**

 **-Blue**


	2. Is Freedom Real?

**Um... Hola... My gods this is just a chapter and somehow I can make it awkward. Well anywho I would Like to say thanks too WolfDiamaZhang for the tip and review, DerpmuffinPJO too. It helped me know that my writing isn't that bad XD So... New chappie :D Enjoy.**

Chapter 2 Annabeth's PoV

Remember when I said there had to be more to going to school then it seemed?

Well guess what. I was correct.

We're going after some dude named Perseus Jackson. Apparently his son named Poseidon Olympia, had somehow gotten his son out of the Boss' clutches. Welp. That only lasted for so long didn't it? Anywho I'm getting sidetracked, stupid ADHD, so we're being forced to capture him, blah blah, other stuff he said that I didn't care about, and that we are to bring him here.

What a wonderful job, isn't it?

Anyhow, we're being taken too an undercover house. The owner of it was a young woman. Her name is Hestia. Her last name is unknown. I loved the house though. It was a a big brick house, the shingles on the roof were a dark brown. But the inside was _Amazing!_ Through the hallways were Greek styled pillars. The kitchen was an earth toned place and around the door way were skinnier Greek pillars, and the living room had a massive brown bricked hearth in it. The floor was made of dark grey stone, and the walls were dark brown and light grey. Basically the colors were either brown or grey.

At least there was color, and I shared a room with Hazel. My brother Malcom was in the room next to us. Our rooms were basically the same as before, but with _color_ something I hardly ever see. After getting settled in, Hestia called us for dinner. The silence too me was _unbearable,_ so I decided to break it.

"Hestia, I don't mean to pry or anything but, how did you join this place?" I asked her.

She smiled sadly before answering,"Like you're father, I was forced. At first I was told it was just a job for history, like you're father, and took the job. A year later I was met with the place. It was terrible. Luckily I was able to have a job for a hide-out-house. That's how I ended up here."

All of us gave her a small, weak smile, before resuming dinner in silence. This time, I didn't mind the silence. It gave me time too think. Soon it was time to go to bed. After all of us had put our dishes up we went too our rooms. I sighed and stared up at the grey ceiling, before letting darkness overwhelm my vision. And straight into a dream.

 _ **:: dream land ::**_

 _What I saw in my dream was surprising._

 _I was grinning at somebody. A stranger. I couldn't see it's face since it's back was too me - real me - but I could tell it was a boy, and that he had jet black hair. It looked as if it never met a comb. He wore a swim sweatshirt and old navy blue jeans._

 _But that wasn't the surprising part. It was the fact I was_ grinning _. I_ never _do that anymore. Not since I got my wings. And at a_ stranger.

 _We appeared to be working over a project. I was able to float in closer. I hear dream me say,"No! My gods you're stupid!"_

 _The boy merely grinned at dream me before laughing. Dream me joined in laughing. Something else that surprised me. Because I hardly ever do that anymore._

 _The boy then said repeatedly,"Annabeth! Annabeth wake up!"_

 _And then with a lurch I was brought out of the dream_

 _ **:: out of dream land ::**_

I gasped and sat up so fast I fell out of my bed. I groaned and sat up rubbing my forehead. I looked up at Hazel, who was laughing at me, and gave her a death glare. She rolled her eyes but stopped laughing and helped me up.

"What?" I complained as I stood up confused to what we were doing. Until it hit me in my forehead and I yelled," SCHOOL! Oh crap!" I started darting around grabbing my clothes before slamming the bathroom door closed and changing.

Hazel's PoV **(cuz why not?)**

I laughed as Annabeth ran into the bathroom remembering that we had school. Then squirmed nervously. A ruby popped out of the floor and I snatched it up putting it in my pocket. Well there's no need for introduction huh? And I'm pretty sure you already know what the scientists did to me, thanks to that little demonstration.

I sighed and looked in the mirror. I had on a purple shirt that had black diamond patterns, blue jean shorts and purple converse. No makeup. Not that I knew how to use any anyways. Annabeth burst out of the bathroom wearing a mint green shirt with grey stripes, jeans that went to her knees and grey converse. And like me, no makeup.

I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and we headed downstairs. I looked at her wings again. I always loved her wings. They made her look more powerful and more commanding. Then I blinked and snapped my fingers in my mind remembering something. I took a silver bracelet from my pocket.

Okay let me explain this. It's supposed to shrink her wings to half the size to make them easier to hide. I pocked Annie's shoulder and shoved it into her hands. She looked at me and I explained. **(Cough I'm too lazy to write their conversation. And my friend keeps bothering me to hurry up)**

We both took our seats at the table. I was in the middle. I don't know why but it seemed this always happened. Like they were always there to protect me. And I knew that was the truth. I smiled to myself, and we both dug into our waffles.

After finishing breakfast and putting away the dished, I quickly gave Malcom his silver bracelet. After explaining too him **(Still too lazy)** he put it on, followed by Annabeth, and their wings shrunk down until they could be hid in a jacket. Annabeth put her jacket on. It was slightly bigger then her size, with the sleeves taken off, and it hid her wings well. Malc put on a dark brown jacket that, like Annie's, had the sleeves taken off and hid his wings.

We all took a deep breath and headed out the front door. Since we were close enough, we were able to walk too school. We all clutched our bags as we stepped on the sidewalk, and entered our journey called 'School'.

 **Is it a plane? Is it a bird? NO! It's a Linebreak!**

Glancing at each other we took in deep breaths before pushing open the doors. Once we entered everyone started whispering. We lingered at the doorway uncomfortably before walking down the hallway. All we got was more stares. I didn't like that.I kept squirming under their gazes, and Annabeth, obviously sensing I was uncomfortable, started walking faster. Somehow we found the office without help, and boy was I glad for that. Entering we walked to the lady at the desk. She asked boredly,"Are you there, Annabeth and Malcom Chase, and Hazel Levesque?"

We nodded and she handed us slips of paper. Two each, one showed us our schedule and the other showed us our locker number. Somehow, out of sheer luck, our lockers were close to each other. Mine was a few down from their's while they were next to each other. We walked too our lockers uneasily.

I walked away from theirs and to my locker. My books were already in it. I shifted uneasily as i checked my list. I had history first. **(Cough I'm too lazy to write her schedule)** Quickly grabbing my stuff I wondered off to find my class.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into a boy. He had black feathery hair, dark nearly black eyes and skin so pale he looked like a corpse. And all he wore was black. "Sorry," I say quickly as I stood up from where I fell and dusted myself off. The boy just nodded.

I shifted before asking,"Do you know where the history room is? I'm kinda lost." He nodded and took off walking. I shifted before following him. Once we reached the door I gave a small breath of relief. Then turned to the pale boy. "Thanks. By the way, I'm Hazel Levesque."

The boy inhaled sharply at her name but covered up his surprise so fast, I thought it was my imagination. He held out his hand and answered.

"You're welcome. And I'm Nico Di' Angelo," His name sounded familiar but I pushed it back and entered my class silently. After explaining to the teacher why I was late I sat down to the side, next to a window in the room and tried to look invisible. It didn't work to well. I was able to catch some of their whispers.

'Wonder if she's a nerd,'; 'Who's she?'; and the most common; 'Look at her eyes! their gold!'

I shifted uncomfortably but tried to pay attention in class, which was hard thanks too all the stares and whispers.

LineBreakLineBreakLinebreak

Classes seemed to fly by. I sighed in relief as it was lunch though. I could finally get back to Annabeth and Malcom. But boy did I not like what was going too happen.

After putting away my stuff I waited for Annabeth and Malcom. I stayed leaned against my locker waiting when that pale boy, Nico came up next to me and opened the locker next to mine. He put his stuff away slowly like he was waiting for somebody. I shifted my gaze too Annabeth's locker too see she and Malcom was there. I smile slightly and walked over to them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico glance at me but ignored it.

"So how was your classes Malc and Annie?" I asked them snickering slightly at Annabeth's expression.

She growled," You're lucky I love you or else you'd have a black eye from calling me Annie," I smiled at that

After waiting on them to put their things away we walked to the cafeteria. Which wasn't hard to find since you could hear the noise about a mile away. When we entered we quickly bought our lunches and sat down at a corner table that nobody seemed to sit at. Somehow not many people noticed us. We were chatting boredly until someone cleared their throat behind me. It wasn't until then I noticed the cafeteria was completely silent. And that Nico was shifting awkwardly with his food.

"Can... Can I sit with you guys?" He asked. We looked at each other before turning back to him and chorused a 'yeah, sure'. He nodded and sat by me awkwardly. When he sat down, the entire cafeteria seemed to inhale sharply in surprise. Nico merely waved it off. We continued to talk, including Nico this time. Until Nico asked to talk to me in private. Curiously I nodded slowly and stood up, following him into the hallway. And I certainly was not ready for what he was going to ask.

 **Welp... How was that? Good? Bad?... So... What do you think Nico's going to ask Hazel? ONLY I KNOW THE TRUTH! And possibly some of you smart people who are practically psychic. Next chapter will probably be in Percy's or Haze's PoV. And... I guess that's all? OH! I ahve a question to ask you. Have you ever noticed Hazel and Frank aren't in a lot of fanfictions? Or is it just me? anywho that's all... Until next time people**

 **-Blue**


	3. Are Secrets Kept?

**HOOOOLLLLAAA! Hmm... I'm pretty sure I've gain some confidence on being the crazy person I normally am from your reviews on my story. Hey ,'Oh No!' By Marina And The Diamonds is playing right now... That was very off topic. Anywho, Will we find out what Nico's going to ask Hazel? Oh and DerpMuffin... I hate you. YOUR TO FLIPPING SMAAART! Well, then again it was pretty obvious.. VIRTUAL HOMEMADE COOKIES FOR YOU! *Throws them at Derp's face* Anywho to others reading this story: Do you want to? THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS A\N!?**

Chapter 3: Percy's PoV (Finally)

I groaned and slammed my hand onto my alarm as it went off. I rolled back into my covers and tried to go back to sleep.

Fail.

My mom, Sally Jackson, yelled from downstairs,"Perseus Jackson! You better get you're lazy but out of that bed right this instant!" I groaned but reluctantly got up. I quickly brushed my teeth, took a shower, and put on my clothes. It was only two weeks into school. I already hate it again. The sound of pencils writing on paper, my math teacher Mrs. Dodds, all the detentions. The only good part was I got to hang out with my long time friends. Nico Di' Angelo, Grover Underwood, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Frank Zhang, and Leo Valdez **(cuz who doesn't love Leo?).**

I walked into the kitchen and grinned at my mom. Walking over I kissed her cheek before stuffing my face with pancakes. My mom laughed and said,"Slow down or else you'll choke."

I obeyed and chewed eating slower. A _little_ bit slower anyways. My mom just rolled her eyes and left me with my food. It wasn't long before I was done. Quickly putting away my dishes I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door yelling,"Bye, Mom!" I heard a faint 'Goodbye' and grinned as I took off down the street and towards Goode.

When I reached the doors of Goode I was probably sweaty and panting.

I heard a familiar voice yell,"Percy!" I grinned and turned around seeing my friend Grover. Grover had a bit of acne, a goatee, crutches, brown hair and eyes, and a 'Go Green' shirt. He was making his way over too me with Frank. Frank reminded me of a baby faced panda. He was a half Canadian dude, and a pretty simple person. He normally just wore a vest and T-shirt, **(For some reason I wanted to put Tea-Shirt)** he has black hair and dark eyes. But he was a really cool person. They walked over to me and Frank asked excitedly,"Did you hear the news?"

I blinked confused,"No, what news?

"That we were getting new kids!"

I blinked before shrugging,"So?"

He stared at me before sighing and shaking his head in a disappointed gesture. I rolled my eyes at him and playfully punched his shoulder. Pretty soon Jason and Piper got here. Jason is basically you're average Golden Boy. He always follows the rules, but dresses casual. He has blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Piper, now she's different. Her mom is super model Aphrodite, and unlike her sisters she tries to tone down her beauty. She has uneven, choppy brown hair that had braids with eagle feathers in them, kaleidoscope eyes that changed from blue, brown, and green. She was also Cheriokee. **(Did I spell that right?)** I grinned at them and they grinned back.

I sighed,"Where's Leo and Nico?" As if on que they both came up running. I grinned at them. Leo, he had curly brown hair and eyes, and he looked like a little Hispanic elf. He always wore red suspenders and somehow found little metal parts in random places. His clothes were always stained with mechanic greece too. Nico, he was basically Leo's opposite. He had black feathery hair, dark nearly black eyes, pale skin, and always wore black. Nico always had a negative energy aroung him, unlike Leo's energetic energy.

Nico looked annoyed with Leo. Nothing new then. We all walked inside. Me, Nico, and Leo both had lockers next to each other. The other's scatter. I grinned humming 'Best Day Of My Life' for no reason. I was just in a happy-go-lucky mood for some reason.

I opened my locker still humming. I was in the middle of Leo and Nico. Leo on my left and Nico on my right. We hung out a little until the hallway suddenly quieted down with whispers. Curiously I peaked up and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped through the floor. I saw a young girl with cocoa skin, cinnamon toast hair, and gold eyes. A boy with curly blonde hair, tan skin, and grey eyes. Then there was the jaw dropper, she had curly golden blonde princess hair, tan skin, and silver\grey eyes. She had this confident energy around her that just made me attracted to her. And probably three quarters of the sophomore boys.

I noticed Nico was tensely watching the gold eyed girl. Leo was staring at Blondie. The girl, not the replica boy of her. I wonder if they're twins. I studied them a little and realized they all seem to have a mysterious energy around them. I felt a little suspicious but waved it off.

They all seemed uncomfortable in the stares. The gold eyed one at least. The blonde girl seemed to notice and walked faster. They all disappeared down the corridor quickly. I blinked and shivered slightly. I looked at Nico,"Something is going on with those people," I told him. He nodded, eyes still trained on where they left.

The bell rang and we parted ways. First up I had english. Great.

When I reached class I was surprised. The blonde twins were in there. How they got here so fast without getting lost, I don't know. I sat down next to the blondes. They both glanced at me. I shivered on the inside from they're calculating stares. They both glanced away at the same time. Geez... Do they do this alot? , my stepdad by the way, began name call.

I pretty much zoned out until I heard,"Annabeth Chase?"

The blonde girl looked up and answered,"Here," then went back to sketching something.

"Malcom Chase?"

Blonde number 2 looked and answered,"Here" I blinked and glanced at them. The boy-Malcom- was looking over his sister's shoulder and at her sketch. I zoned out again until,"Percy Jackson?"

"Here," I answered boredly. The blondes turned their gaze on me. They started whispering to each other urgently, and nervously to each other. I looked at them slightly confused. They both immediately turned quiet, and looked away. I frowned slightly. Class blurred past me until lunch. I was still wondering about the blondes though.

 **BlopBLopBLopBLopBOREDOM**

I quickly bought my lunch and headed towards my table. The popular table anyways. I looked up and saw Nico was buying his food. I saw him heading towards the new kids' table. They all glanced at each other when he asked something, and answered. Then he _sat down with them_. And Nico doesn't normally sit down with _strangers._ Nearly the entire cafeteria inhaled sharply in surprise, but Nico seemed to just wave it off.

I frowned slightly and watched him. He kept glancing at Golden Eyes. What was that about? Halfway through lunch Nico asked Golden Eyes something. She nodded and stood up with him. He walked into the hallway with Golden Eyes. I glanced at the blondes and saw they were just as confused.

Nico's PoV

Is it her? Is it really her? I _need_ to find out. Once we were out into the hallway I turned to her and got straight to the point,"Do you know your family?"

She glanced away slightly before answer,"I.. I can't remember them really. I think I had a brother though. And.. I believe my dad was.. Hades?"

I felt my eyes water slightly before whispering,"Do you remember me Haze? It's me... You're older brother.." She stared at me before yelping and clutching her head. She stumbled back a few steps, eyes shut tight and clutching her head. I grabbed her shoulders to steady her. A few seconds later she collapsed in my arms. Panicking I picked her up bridal-style. I quickly went off in the direction of the nurse's office. When I brought her in the nurse asked me questions and what happened and all that crap.

The bell rang and I had to go to class. Silently, I stood up and walked to PE. But my mind was completely focused on Hazel. My little sister.

 **WatchingStacyPlaysandIHasCupquake**

The bell rang and I rushed out the door after grabbing my stuff. I headed straight towards the nurse's office to check on Hazel. When I got there she wasn't alone. The blonde twins were there. I think the girl was Annabeth? and the boy was Malcom from listening to their conversations.

Annabeth whirled around to face me and growled,"Did you do this?" I blinked at her tone. It was calm and yet filled with anger at the same time. I blinked before answering,"Sorta but-" I was cut off when she tried to lunge at me. But luckily Malcom grabbed her waiste to stop her.

She growled curses and insults at me for doing anything to Hazel before I cut her off saying,"I'm her half brother." She froze staring at me. Her eyes were calculating, going back from Hazel's face to mine. Her eyes narrowed slightly before she asked Hazel,"Is this true?" Hazel nodded.

Annabeth turned to me before give a small nod. Malcom let go of her after that and Annabeth didn't try anything again. Hazel walked over to me and buried her head in the crook of my shoulder wrapping me in a hug. She whispered,"I remember now Nico..." I just smiled against her hair, eyes slightly watery. Hey! I'm not crying!

That's when Hazel got serious and said,"We need to tell him."

"WHAT!?" the twins yelled at the same time, shocked. I was confused though. What do they mean tell me? Hazel crossed her arms and stood straight, even though she was shorter then us, she had a determined look on her face. Even the twins seemed to know she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted, so, sighing they agreed.

"Not here though," Annabeth said, mysteriously glancing around. Hazel nodded and dragged me out of the room, Annabeth and Malcom behind us. "Nico! Where are you going?" A voice called.

anced at Crap. It's Percy. I glanced at Annabeth, and opened my mouth to ask if he could come, but she cut me off and said,"Nope. Nope, no more is coming." The firm gaze in her eyes shut me up. Percy caught up with us, with a small glance at Haze, Annabeth, and Malcom, and asked,"Where are you going?"

I glanced at Annabeth with pleading eyes, but she just gave me a fierce glare. Dang. She can be scary. I sighed and looked at Percy,"I'm going to Hazel's house. And before you ask, no you can't come," Percy pouted before asking curiously,"Why?"

I sighed,"Because we're doing something important," Percy sighed and gave me his,'We're-Talking-About-This-Later look. I just nodded and followed the others.

Soon we reached a big, brick house. After letting me in, Hazel said,"We have something important to tell you," I just nodded blinking curiously. Annabeth looked slightly annoyed but sat down, and I followed her actions, as did Hazel and Malcom. I asked,"So what is it?"

Did I expect the answer? No. Absolutely not.

 **HueHueHUeHUeHueHUe**

 **Hue... Chappie is done and up. Did you like it? Thalia and the dramatic meangirls will be coming up next chapter! Yay :D Oh and I'll be updating every Tuesday and Thursday. Probably more if I get bored. Lol just like my user name. KK bye bye.**

 **-Blue the Bored**


	4. When Does It Begin?

**Hmmm... I dunno what to say here... Except,: DERPMUFFIN! WHY!? Just... WHY!? Why do you have to eat the cookies in my face... And I don't even know what i'm gonna do with this chapter c: This shows how organized I am. Anywho... JUST READ IT Oh and there might be some percabeth in here.. Ehuehuehuehue... Oh and some cussing in here. OH! And Guys.. I just noticed I keep forgetting to put in the disclaimer. I know what you're all thinking; 'Nice one Blue. Nice one.' Well I'M SORRY! Let's just put the disclaimer in here for the last chapters and this one.**

 **Yells at OC Ruby to say the disclaimer.**

 **Ruby: *uses magical glitter and says* Blue The Bored does not own PJO. She isn't even a boy.**

Percy's PoV

I sighed boredly as I walked into school. Then I heard a high pitched girly squeal.

Great. It's **(I'M SORRY TO ALL YOU RACHEL LUVERS! I NEED A MEAN GIRL THOUGH!)** R.E.D AKA Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's a total slut and thinks I'm dating her. I groan in my head as she immediately clung to her arm, her friends trailing after her. They were all sluts like her. Do people think I actually _like_ this stuff? I sighed as her group and her chattered away mindlessly

Until Rachel started to laugh her head off and say to me,"That Anniebelle girl is a total _fake_!"

I blinked confusedly at her. She continued,"Her hair is like, _totally_ not natural. And her eyes? They have like, _got_ to be contacts! And she wears _no_ makeup and acts like she's all that!"

I rolled my eyes, in my head of course, at Rachel's remarks. Could she just shut up her **(OH my GODS! 'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams' is playing! uh, continuing with the story now,)** mouth? I sighed before saying,"She's actually a nice person. And her name is _Annabeth_." Rachel looked furious.

"Are you _defending_ her? UGH! I bet you're cheating on me with her! Aren't you? You know what! We're _through_ ," I just shrugged and answered,"We never even were dating Rachel. You were just too dumb to figure that out," If Rachel didn't look mad before. She _definitaly_ was now. She huffed and slapped me, before strutting away. I just rolled my eyes before walking to my locker. Annabeth was right next to me too.

Annabeth was there talking to her brother, Malcom. I suddenly spoke to her without taking my eyes off my locker,"You know Rachel is out to get you right?"

Annabeth groaned and slammed her head onto a book. Malcom laughed and said,"Pay up." Annabeth, glowering at him which was really scary by the way, gave him five bucks. I blinked confused at them. Malcom laughed and said,"I bet she would be a trouble magnet all day today. Just like she is everywhere else," Annabeth stuck her tongue out at Malcom childishly. I glanced at Annabeth and took in her attire.

She wore a black shirt, with golden marking of an owl on the front, a silver jacket with the sleeves taken off, and gold flats with black markings. I noticed she wore no makeup. Annabeth sighed and asked,"What's she been saying?" I grinned before answering.

"She's been saying that you dyed your hair, that you're eye color is not natural so you wear contacts, **(Discord is playing. Fangirl time)** and that you wear no makeup, and that you walk around like you're all that. Oh! And that your name is Anniebelle." Her eye twitched and she started to repeatedly slam her head into the book. I laughed before saying,"On the bright side, I defended you and she _'broke up'_ with me. So thank you for being here!" I said cheerfully.

She blinked at me before asking,"You're not sad she broke up with you?"

I made a face before answering,"We never were dating. She just came up with the rumor that we were," Her nose crinkled up slightly before she broke into laughter. I found myself laughing with her. Once we were finally calmed down we glanced at each other. I snorted and fell into laughter for no reason again, Annabeth and Malcom following me. We soon stopped as Rachel and her gang strutted up. Annabeth groaned and muttered under her breath,"Dammit."

Rachel sneered,"You stole my boyfriend you bi-" Malcom cut her off by snarling,"If you call my sister that, I will personally erase your existence at all costs." Rachel shut up at that, a small flash of fear in her eyes. She rolled her eyes before saying,"Well she's a fake anyways."

Annabeth then crossed her arms propped out her hip and said,"You wanna talk fake? OKay then, let's talk _fake_. If you hadn't noticed, all you do is cake your face in makeup, hiding your _real_ face. And yet you say _i'm fake?"_

I tried to hold in my laughter at Rachel's shocked face, but let out a few snickers. She fumbled for a comeback but Annabeth cut in saying,"Cat got you're tongue? Well you better start moving before you're embarrassed any more." Rachel stormed off glowering, swearing revenge. **(Uh oh...)**

I laughed slightly turning to Annabeth and saying,"Nice one." Then the warning bell rang.

I got my stuff and rushed to science, and I just happened to have that with Annabeth. I walked in and sat down. I waved Annabeth over to the desk next to mine, and she sat down next to me. Piper and Leo had the same class too. Leo wolf-whistled at me and Annabeth. Annabeth just flipped him off making me laugh.

Piper sat down next to Annabeth while Leo sat next to me. "How'd you get that hottie to sit down next to you?" He questioned me. He was still checking out Annabeth. For some reason I didn't like that, and flicked his forehead. Piper engaged a conversation with Annabeth almost immediately. I glanced at them before looking at Leo,"It's along story." Leo just grinned and looked back at Annabeth. This time she must'v noticed cause she turned and glared at him, flipping him off the second time. I snickered while Leo pouted,"You get the good ones."

Annabeth muttered something under her breath and turned back to Piper.

Piper's PoV **(heh...)**

"So what's Your name? And don't go crazy but, I'm Piper McLean." I told the blonde girl. She looked at me with storm grey eyes, with silver flecks, that seemed to calculate my every move. They also seem to have some sort of brokenness in them... She turned back to where her notebook lay open to a blank page and began to sketch a little before answering,"I'm Annabeth Chase."

Truth be told, I was kind of shocked she didn't freak out that I was the daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan McLean. I looked at her sketch before asking,"Is that the Empire State Building?"

She gave a small nod and continued to sketch it, looking slightly bored. I noticed Leo was checking her out for the second time, and that Annabeth noticed. She flipped him off. I laughed slightly. Then I saw Thalia Grace come in. She sat behind us and set her feet on the back of Annabeth's chair. Then Annabeth did something surprising that nearly nobody in this school would do...

She shoved her feet off the chair. For a second the room became deathly quiet, Even Thalia was shocked. That's when Thalia got up and walked to the front of Annabeth's desk. She studied her for a while. Before sticking out her hand and saying,"I'm Thalia Grace. And I have a feeling you will be handy."

Annabeth warily shook Thalia's hand. Needless to say, the entire room was shocked as Thalia took her seat again and Annabeth had no bruises or broken bones. The bell rang signaling class to begin. Our science teacher, , burst in saying,"Sorry I'm late students. Now let's begin class."

I sighed sinking into my seat slightly. **(Listening to Mozart's 'Requiem'. It's so beautiful...)**

Class pretty much blurred by until free period. Which I just happened to have with Annabeth. I caught up with her after the bell rang and I asked,"What the heck happened between you and Thalia?"

"I don't know. She just studied me, and I just studied her. Then she just introduced herself to me."

I frowned slightly at her reply then I noticed Thalia walking up to us. Thalia slung an arm around Annabeth's shoulders and grinned,"Did'ya miss me Owl Head?" That's when Annabeth inhaled sharply and clutched her temples. Thalia blinked steadying her,"Annie?"

"Pinecone Face?" She murmured. Then her eyes cleared up and she broke into a grin and hugged her."My gods! I couldn't even remember you it's been so long!" Annabeth exclaimed. I looked at them for a while. Annabeth seemed to remember I was there and began explaining.

"You see, back when I was five, It was the first day of kindergarten. This girl was bullying me the first day and Thalia stood up for me. Ever since that day we were best friends... Until I had to go when I was seven."

." I nodded listening. Thalia grinned and ruffled Annabeth's hair,"Without her I got kicked out of that kindergarten. Thanks for not being there Annie." Annabeth scowled before saying,"Don't call be Annie, _Thals."_ This time it was Thalia's turn to scowl. Then Thalia slung an arm around my shoulders.

She asked me,"Did you take care of Annie in science?" I blinked nodding slightly, still confused. Thalia nodded suspiciously. I sighed.

"Relax, I'm not like all the other populars. Annabeth actually looks like a cool person." I told Thalia honestly. Annabeth was blushing slightly at the compliment. I grinned at Annabeth and she smiled back. Thalia smirked and said,"A friend of Annabeth's is a friend of mine." Annabeth blinked before saying,"Got a new friend today, and got an old one. woo." She was slightly sarcastic making me mock hurt,"Do you not like us, dear Annabeth?"

She rolled her eyes at me before smiling slightly. A girl with cocoa skin, cinnamon toast hair, and gold eyes, with a boy who had curly honey blonde hair, tan skin, and grey eyes, came walking over. Gold Eyes had Nico with her. That surprised me, Nico normally doesn't hang out with people who are new. I looked at him curiously and he just gave me the, I'll-Explain-It-Later look. Annabeth smiled slightly at them.

Thalia smirked slightly,"It's Owl Head the Second. And a new girl?" Malcom stopped, staring at her for a second before flinching and pressing his fingers to his temples. For a second he looked up with glazed over eyes, before they cleared and he grinned,"Pinecone Face!" He exclaimed.

Thalia smirked at him before looking at Gold Eyes. "Whose this? Didn't find my replacement did'ya Owl Heads?" She questioned. Annabeth laughed slightly before answering,"No, this is Hazel Levesque. She's like our sister. We met her at the school we were in before this one, and it just happened that we ended up moving at the same school, so to save her caretakers the trouble with money, we let her stay with us."

I noticed there was the same brokenness in her eyes. Just like the blonde boy. I looked at Annabeth before turning my gaze to the blonde boy and asked,"Whose this? And I'm going to guess he's your twin."

Annabeth nodded,"He is my twin. His name is Malcom by the way."

Thalia suddenly asked,"Why's Hazel hanging out with Death Breath?" Nico looked at Thalia before murmuring,"She's my lost little sister..." For a second Thalia looked shocked. Before giving a half smirk half smile to Nico and saying,"Finally found her."

We continued to hang out and talk, classes blurred past, and before I knew it, it was lunch. When I entered the cafeteria, Annabeth, Malcom, Nico, and Hazel, was already sitting there. Thalia entered coming to stand next to me. We looked at each other before buying our lunch. I walked to Annabeth's lunch table with Thalia, ignoring the now murmuring cafeteria. We both sat down, and immediately dived into a conversation.

Soon a throat cleared behind us. Or in front of us. Depends on where you were siting. We all turned to see Percy standing there awkwardly with his food. His eye's connected with Annabeth's. I felt a small tingle, and something told me they'd make a great couple. I shrugged that off in my mind and waited for Annabeth's decision like everyone else. It was like she was the leader and we looked up to her.

Annabeth glanced at everyone before giving a small nod. Percy sat down between Annabeth and Nico. I studied the two. Annabeth's calm mysterious energy strangely seemed to combine with Percy's kind and chill energy. Now Annabeth was a tall girl, but Percy had three inches taller then her. I noticed Percy glance at Annabeth, and looked away quickly with a slight hint of blush in his cheeks. Hmm... Silena was visiting from Paris soon wasn't she..? Time for her to find a new ship... **(muehuehuefuhu I agree with Pipes...)**

"Why does it seem everyone sits here now?" Percy suddenly questioned. We just shrugged. Thalia suddenly piped up,"I say we have a sleep over at my house! And I guess we can include the boys." I grinned and said,"I am okay with this. Everyone else?"

Everyone nodded. Annabeth and Malcom reluctantly though. I saw Nico glance at the twins, worry evident in his eyes. I felt curious. Was there more then one smitten with Annabeth? Hmm...

Thalia grinned,"I'll see you all there then?" Everyone nodded. Percy piped up,"Can I bring Frank and Leo?" Thalia was about to reply when Rachel, Drew **(I bet ya'll expected that one.)** Khione, and Calypso strutted over to our table. Rachel was glowering before whining,"Percy-Poo! I want you back. Can you forgive me?"

She didn't even let him answer before perking up and saying,"Great I know you will!" All of us shared looks. Percy just looked confused. That's when she shoved herself in between Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth looked ready to punch the girl but held herself back. Wise decision. That's when Drew piped up,"I heard something about a sleepover? Can we come too?"

Thalia grit her teeth when Rachel suddenly said,"Yeah can I come too Percy-Poo? My friends too?" Percy looked uncomfortable and trapped. I felt sorry for the guy. Annabeth was tapping her pencil on the table. Huh didn't notice until now that she had that. **(Lol I do that sometimes when I'm annoyed.)**

Percy looked at Thalia for help. Thalia grit her teeth before saying,"Sure... The more the merrier..."

We all muttered somethings while the Barbies, as we like to call them, looked triumphant. Uh oh... That's not good... The warning bell rang and we parted ways to our next classes...

Wonder how the sleepover will end up... Probably bad. Great...

Class easily blurred by until it was time to go. I pretty much sprinted out of class when I stumbled into Jason Grace. Thalia's sister. And my crush... YOU DIDN'T HEARD THAT OKAY!?

Good.

I quickly stood up and helped him up, brushing myself off. "Sorry," I sat while blushing. I notice he's blushing too. I cough at the awkward silence. I finally speak,"I guess I'll see you at the sleepover that Thalia probably hasn't even told you about yet... Uh, bye I guess now..." I awkwardly rushed off, blushing furiously. Nice one Piper. Well, time to pack I guess.

 **Hehe... Thalia and Rachel's here... And drama is coming... And Piper already senses love... And Silena is coming... And so much more...**

 **SO. I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter? Oh who am I kidding I already know the ending! But on the bright side... I can tell you Truth Or Dare will be coming up... The most dramatic game on planet earth... and . And happy late Valentine's Day. And yes I know this chapter is early. I just couldn't help it. OKAY!? Okay. That's all.**

 **With chocolate, insanity, and music,**

 **Blue the Bored.**


	5. Sleepover part 1

**Hola everyone! Or at least Derpmuffin who I know reads my stories. Anywhooo It's time... for... TRUTH OR DARE AT THALIA'S HOUSE! AKA The-Sleepover-That's-Gonna-End-Up-Bad. Or will it? Well... There's only one way to find out. No it's not to hold me hostage until I finally tell you. It's to wait patiently and read this chapter... Or is it? Hehe... I love doing this now. Okay shutting up for the story.**

 **Btw Derpmuffin.*Noms on cookie* Ty. And about Discord... Maaaayyyybbbbeee... Cough.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **"TELL THE DISCLAIMER LUNA!"**

 **A raccoon shadow hybrid scowls,"Blue the Bored does not own PJO. DO you think she can be that good of an author?"**

 **"LUNA!"**

Malcom's PoV **(Did'ya see that coming?)**

"Are you sure? What if we're found out though? This is really risky,"I say to my sister.

Might as well say introductions. I'm Malcom Chase. Even though you've probably already heard about me. Anyhow, right now I'm worrying if we'll be found out at the sleepover. Right now I'm talking to my sister over it.

"Malcom. We'll wear sweaters and the bracelets. As long as nothing happens, which Is unlikely to happen, nothing will go wrong!" **(heh... Ahahehe...)**

"But what if something _does,_ Annabeth? What if!?" I asked her. She sighed. "Malcom, The chances of something bad happening are below 50%. And you know that. So stop acting like a scaredy cat!" I sighed but nodded reluctantly. Hazel was silent in our small arguement. I sighed and went to my room to pack for the sleepover.

My room is basically dark grey and brown. I walked to my dresser and packed my stuff quickly. It was Friday and school was already over. **(AKA I just wanna get to the sleepover)** Annabeth had already packed and was boredly eating a Granny Smith apple. That's when Annabeth said,"C'mon, it's time to go guys." I nodded and we grabbed our stuff walking out the door.

We walked to Thalia's house. It was about five minutes. We rang the doorbell and she opened the door and practically threw us in. She was grinning with a bag of skittles. Uh oh... Hyper Thalia is not good. 'Golden Days' by Panic At The Disco was blasting. **(Idk why but I imagine Thals liking this band. Don't ask)** Nico, Jason, and Piper was already there. Annabeth threw her stuff to the side and walked to the sofa. Thalia was already sitting down, so Annabeth put her legs on Thalia's lap. Thalia handed her some skittles. Which Annabeth popped into her mouth. Oh boy. Hyper Annabeth + Hyper Thalia = Bad things. And that's putting it simple.

The doorbell rang and Thalia yelled,"Hazel! Go open it for us please!" Hazel rolled her eyes but opened the door. A Hispanic, elf looking boy burst in yelling,"THE HOT STUFF IS HERE!"

I studdied the group for a while. Hispanic Elf had curly brown hair, slightly pointed ears, brown eyes that gleamed with mischief, red suspenders, a tool belt, and he had this energy that said,'Don't give me matches'. I turned my gaze to a Panda faced boy. He had black hair with a buzz cut **(I can't remember Frank's hairstyle. I have failed you Frank.)** A simple shirt and vest, and jeans. He looked like a freshman. And then Percy was here. They all walked in. I noticed Percy sat by my little sister.

 _Alert Alert! Overprotective Brother Mode has kicked in. Alert Alert!_

I narrowed my eyes and sat down on the floor next to Annabeth, just to make sure he wouldn't try anything. **(Little does he know how much he'll walk in on. Heh...)** Soon there was another knock, and they certainly didn't wait for you to open the door.

The Barbies burst in, flipping their hair back and giving a dramatic pose. I quickly shoved myself in between Percy and Annabeth. I blame Over-Protective-Malcom okay? Rachel strutted over and asked sweetly yet venomously to me,"Mind moving so I can sit next to Percy-Poo?"

I glanced at Percy and noticed he had pleading eyes before saying,"Why don't you sit with your friends? There's plenty of room." I saw Percy relax slightly, not enough for Rachel to notice anyways. Rachel shot me a glare of venom before walking over to her friends. Thalia suddenly bounced up and said,"Time for... Bottle Truth Or Dare!"

Thalia got a bottle from the kitchen and sat down. We all followed until it was a big circle. "I'm going first," Thalia announced. Setting the bottle down she spun it. It landed on Piper. Thalia grinned evilly. Piper gulped before saying weakly,"Dare.."

Thalia grinned and said,"I dare you to kiss Malc!" I pretty much chocked on my own saliva. I was red faced while everyone except, Piper, Jason, and I were laughing. Annabeth literally fell backwards from laughing so hard. I scowled and flicked her forehead. That was a wrong move. Lesson 1 that everyone learns when they mess with Annabeth; DON'T DO IT! IT'LL BE THE WORST MISTAKE YOU MAKE!

So guess what. I'll probably have a bruise on my shoulder. Piper reluctantly moved over to me. And kissed me. On the mouth.

ON THE MOUTH! Dear gods, somebody save me.

When she quickly pulled back I fell over saying,"Man down! Man down!"

Everyone except Jason cracked up into laughter. Well except for Annabeth. She didn't laugh as hard as before. But at least she's getting better. After we calmed down Piper reached over and spun the bottle. It landed on Annabeth. Heh. Wonder how bad this is gonna be.

"Truth or dare?" Piper questioned. Annabeth thought over her answers before taking a deep breath and saying,"Dare." Piper grinned evilly making Annabeth curse rapidly under her breath.

"I dare you to sit on Percy's lap for the rest of the game!" She said cheerfully, yet evilly. How is that even possible? Annabeth's eye twitched. So did mine. I growled,"No. Just no. That is not happening. I refuse to let my little sister do that!"

Piper grinned and said,"Not your choice Malc! Unless Annabeth's too scared..." She trailed off after that, looking away innocently. Annabeth muttered something and stood up. "I'm not a coward. And I refuse to be. Damn you Piper!" She walked over to Percy and sat down in his lap. Her was brushing so hard, he put red to shame. _Shame_ I tell you! Annabeth was blushing but not as hard as Percy. Hmm... We'll be having a little talk soon...

I saw him glance at me. Our eyes locked and I swear I saw fear flash in them I glowered at him for a while before turning back to the game. Annabeth spun the bottle. It ended up on her. "Um, should this count for Percy?" She questioned. I nodded, the others along with me. I looked at Rachel and saw she was furious. I blinked. Uh oh. Annie's gonna get some trouble.

Better make another bet on her soon...

Percy's PoV **(Annabeth will be back soon. Don't worry.** )

Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh GODS!

Dear lord, someone help me... She's sitting on my lap. Did I mention her head tucks perfectly under my chin. I have no clue how but it does. Even though I'm only three inches taller then her. Oh gods her hair smells like lemons. She even tucks perfectly against me.

Help me.

 _Aww come on. Admit it you like it a little bit._

Shut up brain.

 _ADMIT IT!_

Okay, maybe a little bit. But her brother is going to murder me. Not to mention Rachel.

"PERCY!" I heard an angelic voice yell in my ear. I jumped,"Huh, what?" I ask hurriedly. Silver/grey eyes were looking up at me, slightly annoyed.

"It's your turn idiot." I blinked.

"Oh, um... Truth? WAIT NO! Dare. I choose dare. I'm not gonna be chicken." A small evil smirk came to Annabeth's lips. Her soft, plump, pink- NOPE! Bad Percy! Dang... What is this girl _doing?_

She turned back to face everyone. Her smirk grew wider, making me gulp.

"I dare you too fight Thalia. If you win, I owe you, If Thalia wins... I get to kick your but again," She said cheerfully. Wait... Fight Thalia? Damn... Is she _trying_ to kill me? I gulp. "What's the penalty for dodging the dare?" I questioned.

Thalia piped up,"Loose an artical of clothing." I thought about it. Then tossed off my shirt. Annabeth blushed furiously. I'm pretty sure I blushed harder. She muttered,"And I had to be sitting on your lap too." I just gave her a lopsided grin. She rolled her eyes and smacked me. I reached over to spin the bottle, and tried to ignore it when Annabeth's back was pressed against my chest. But it was kind of hard when it was like I was being struck by lighting.

Spinning the bottle it landed on Frank. "Truth or dare, bro?" He thought about it. "Truth." I grinned.

"In this room, who are the three most hot girls." I smiled evilly at the end as Frank blushed.

"Annabeth, Gold Eyes over there, and Thalia," He muttered. Hazel blushed furiously. Annabeth and Thalia just narrowed their eyes at him. I felt a bit jealous that he pick Annabeth. And Malcom was seriously death glaring at Frank, who was cowering under his gaze slightly.

Annabeth spoke up,"Okay first of all, her name is Hazel, second of all, you go near her. I will kill you. And so will Malcom and Nico." I just now notice Nico glowering at Frank.

"Wait why Nico?" Frank questioned. I was confused too. Thalia, Hazel, Malcom, Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper, glanced at each other.

"She's my lost little sister. I finally found her again." Nico answered in a quiet tone. We all nodded quietly and thought it would be best to leave it alone. Frank spun the bottle. It landed on Rachel.

"Truth," Rachel answered immediately. Frank frowned and thought. "Um... I can't think of anything so you can go on ahead and go." **(aka I couldn't think of anything)**

Rachel smirked and spun the bottle. It landed on... Leo. She chirped,"I dare or dare?"

Leo blinked,"Uh... dare?" Rachel smirked slightly. "I dare you to do Seven Minutes of Heaven with Annabeth." Annabeth groaned facepalming. I felt something lurch in my gut. Leo grinned waggling his eyebrows at Annabeth. "Do we _have_ to kiss?" Annabeth questioned.

Rachel's smirk told anything. She sighed and stood up. "Let's go on ahead and get this over with." Leo grinned and happily followed Annabeth to a closet. For a minute and a half it was quiet. Until a pained yelp was heard followed by an snarl,"Keep your hands to yourself!" Thalia snickered. Malcom was furious.

Rachel appeared and sat on my lap. In a very uncomfortable way. I shift and slightly pushed her away,"Um, Rachel, could you not?" With a small push she fell off my lap. Rachel was furious.

"Why? Is it because I'm not a dumb blonde like Anniebelle?" She snarled. Thalia, Malcom, Hazel, and I lunged up onto our feet to defend her, when a voice, low and dangerous growled,"What did you just say?"

I looked over at the closet. Leo was holding a red cheek, and Annabeth was glowering at Rachel. And Annabeth was _scary._ Even scary doesn't show how dangerous she looked. She was _terrifying._ Her eyes were now a dark grey and a small shadow had cast over her face.

Rachel was not smart and sneered,"How your just a dumb blonde seeking attention."

That was stupid. Very very stupid.

 **Warning. Warning. Cussing in here.**

Annabeth marched forward hands clenched until her knuckles were white. I could tell she was straining to hold back her anger. "Listen here, Bitch. You want to call _me_ a dumb blonde who seeks attention?" Annabeth snarled,"Well at least I don't fake having boyfriends, who don't even have decision in being the boyfriend. At least I don't look like a little slut. At least I don't make little scenes like _you_ do. So you have absolutely no damn rights in talking. Got that?"

Rachel gulped and nodded quickly. Snapping her fingers, the Barbies all filed out with their stuff. We were all watching her shocked, before Thalia said,"We should probably stop playing Truth or Dare for now..."

Piper suddenly grinned,"You got a karaoke machine?" Thalia smirked. "Why wouldn't I?"

 **(My time has come... For karaoke scenes. Oh and btw some cussing in these songs.)**

Some of us were doing duets. Thals and I were doing a duet. Malcom, and Nico refused to sing. Hazel was doing a solo. Leo, Frank, Jason, and Isinging together. Probably so we'll be embarrassed together. and Piper was doing a solo. Hmm.

So here are the songs we're doing; Thalia and Annabeth, are doing 'Empty Gold' by Halsey.

The boys are doing 'Crazy = Genius', by Panic At The Disco.

Piper is doing 'Same Old Love,' by Selena Gomez.

Hazel is doing,'Youth' by Daughter.

Us boys were going to go first. **(aka I'm actually listening to the song as I type it)**

 **(Percy,** _Jason,_ Leo, _Frank_ _**All** )_

 **"You can set yourself on fire."**

 _(Hey!)_

"She said at night in my dreams, you dance on 

a tightrope of weird!"

 _"Oh but when I wake up you're just so normal_

 _that you just disappear"_

" _You're so straight like commuters with brief-_

 _cases towing the line"_

 ** _There's no residue of a torture inside of_**

 ** _your eyes._**

 ** _She said you're just like Mike Love but_**

 ** _ya wanna be Brian Wilson._**

 ** _Brian Wilson._**

 ** _Said you're just like Mike Love but you'll_**

 ** _never be Brian Wilson!"_**

 **"And I said..."**

 **(both** Jason and Percy now)

 **"Hey ay ay,**

 **Hey ay ay!**

 **If crazy equals genius!**

 **( _Hey ay ay_**

 ** _Hey ay ay)_**

 ** _If crazy equals genius,_**

 ** _Then I'm fucking arsonist!_**

 ** _(Hey!)_**

 ** _I'm a rocket scientist_**

 ** _(Hey!_**

 ** _Hey!)_**

 ** _Hey ay ay!_**

 ** _Hey ay ay!_**

If Crazy Equals Genius!

 ** _(Hey!)_**

 _You set yourself on fire..._

 _ **Hey ay ay!**_

 ** _(Hey!)_**

 _But you're never gonna_

 _Burn burn burn!_

 ** _Hey ay!_**

 **(Hey!)**

 **(Well.. To me this song is long. This is like just halfway into the song. Imma just skip the rest. Oh and I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! DO YOU THINK I CAN WRITE THIS GOOD OF A SONG!? NO! PANIC AT THE DISCO OWNS IT! That's all.)**

Percy's PoV

When we finished I took a deep breath. I noticed Annabeth was looking at me, a smirk playing her lips. I stuck my tongue at her childishly. She rolled her eyes and flicked the side of my head as I sat down next to her. I felt eyes burning into the side of my head. I stiffened and saw Malcom glowering at me fiercely. I felt a small smirk play my lips and swung an arm around Annabeth's shoulders to annoy him.

Annabeth glanced at me then Malcom. She snickered slightly and leaned back into the sofa more. We decided to chill for a while before the next song.

"So. Who's gonna sing next?" I asked. Piper raised her hand when nobody else did. I pretty much zoned out cause I didn't want to listen to some heartbreak song. **(coff.)**

Hazel shyly walked up to the stage. Annabeth played the song. I was curious, I had never heard it before. Hazel took a deep breath and sang.

 **"Shadows settle on the place, that you left...**

 **Our minds are troubled by the emptiness.**

 **Destroy the middle it's a waste of time,**

 **From the perfect start, to the finish line...**

 **And if you'r still breathing you're the lucky ones,**

 **Cause most of us are heaving, through corrupted lungs.**

 **Setting fire, to our insides for, fun...**

 **Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong,**

 **Of the lovers that went wrong...**

 **(cool instrumental for about ten seconds)**

 **We are the reckless, we are the wild youth...**

 **Chasing visions of our futures...**

 **One day we'll reveal the truth...**

 **That one will die before he gets there...**

 **And if you're still bleeding,**

 **you're the lucky ones. Cuz most of our feeling,**

 **They are dead, and they are gone,**

 **We're setting fire, to our insides for fun..**

 **Collecting pictures, from the flood that wrecked our home,**

 **It was a flood that wreck this home...**

 **And you caused it... (3x)**

 **We'll I've lost it all I'm just a,**

 **Silhouette...**

 **A lifeless face,**

 **that you'll soon forget...**

 **And My eyes are damp, from the words you left,**

 **Ringing in my head,**

 **When you broke my chest...**

 **Ringing in my head,**

 **When you broke my chest...**

 **And if you're,**

 **In love..**

 **Then you are the lucky one,**

 **Cause most of us are bitter over someone...**

 **Setting fire, to our insides for fun...**

 **To distract our hearts from ever missing them,**

 **But I'm forever missing him...**

 **And you caused it... (3x)**

 **Warning Warning! I do NOT! OWN THIS SONG! Does it look like I could make a masterpiece like this? DOES IT!? No. I thought so. It belongs to Daughter. Good day.**

Hazel quickly scurried off the makeshift stage, and towards Nico. Everyone was silent. I hadn't noticed I had my arm wrapped firmly, and protectively around Annabeth. She hadn't seemed to notice either. I blushed furiously and quickly removed my arm.

Annabeth suddenly yawned. Thalia suddenly cheered,"Let's watch movies in our pjs!"

"Wait, what about your guys' song?" I asked them. Annabeth waved it off and said,"I call dibs on bathroom first!" She grabbed her bag and took off towards the bathroom, Thalia following and yelling,"NO FAIR!"

I laughed. Until Malcom and Piper made their way over to me. I gulped. Piper was smiling, mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"So... You had your arm around Annabeth during the song, did you not?" Piper questioned me. I sunk into the sofa blushing furiously. Which was probably her answer. Malcom on the other hand was furious, unlike Piper's grin.

"If you ever touch my sister, hurt her, or doing something wrong, I will destroy you..." Malcom growled. Then walked back to his spot. Piper smiled,"Classic overprotective brother."

Annabeth came down the hall. Her hair was down, she had on grey short shorts and a big blue/grey sweater.

 _She looks so adorable..._

Shut up brain.

 _I'm your brain. I can't._

Ugh!

I snapped out of my daze, when Annabeth plopped back down next to me. I remembered I left my shirt off. Meh.\

Annabeth shifted and put her legs in my lap, leaning back so she could hog the couch. Dang... She had nice legs... _long creamy-_ NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! SO MUCH NOPE!

I shook my head slightly when Thalia came out. She had moon patterened sweatpants on and a black shirt that said ' _Green Day'._ She made Annabeth sit up, and sat down plopping Annabeth's back into her lap. Thalia smirked,"So Annie, what horror movie do you wanna watch?"

Annabeth groaned and tried to roll away but ended up falling onto the floor with a thud. Thalia snorted with laughter. Annabeth just rolled over onto her back and flipped Thalia off, making me laugh.

We soon got comfortable on the sofa or the floor. Blankets and pillows were scattered on the floor. I was next to Annabeth when Thalia put in a horror movie. Once or twice Annabeth would give a small squeak and shift closer to me. I didn't notice when I was on my side and Annabeth's back was pressed against my bare chest. I could tell Annabeth was asleep, and I soon drifted to sleep. Not expecting a blonde mass of hair when I woke up. And an angry brother.


	6. Sleepover Part 2

**Hola. Yes I know this chapter is early. But I got bored. And to Percabeth fans. You'll love me since I made ti early. Hehe... Isn't that promising. Oh and PLease review. They make me Smile :D**

 **Anywho Disclaimer time.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 ***Eye twitches* Who do you seriously think I am? I mean seriously. DO I look like a guy? NO. Therefore I cannot own PJO. Rick does.**

 **Percy's PoV**

 _"Percy... Percy!" A voice called. It sound feminine and had this airy sound to it. Like it's own words floated._

 _I blinked seeing a soft light, glowing in endless darkness._

 _I followed it, not knowing what else to do._

 _When I reached the source of the light and voice I was slightly surprised._

 _A woman was floating, glowing a silverish white color. She had dark flowing hair, that reached just past her shoulders, intimidating grey eyes, and tanned skin. She wore a flowing white dress and silver gladiator boots._

 _I blinked,"Who are you?" I asked,"And where are we?"_

 _The woman smiled slightly before answering,"In your mind. And I cannot tell you who I am. It would be dangerous. And you need to do something for me"_

 _I frowned but nodded slowly. "Good." She said. She floated closer and placed her palm on my chest, right where my heart was. A small silver flicker flashed from her hand before she pulled back._

 _She started fading away, and as she did, she said in a quiet voice,"Keep Annabeth safe for me... And don't blame her for what she's going to have to do."_

 _And with a warm feeling, I woke up peacefully._

 _::::::::::::::::: DREAAAMMMZZZ:::::::::::::::::::_

I yawned shifting. My arms were wrapped around something warm. I didn't really think about it until I cracked open my eyes a little, and was met with blonde hair. I blinked and my eyes snapped open wide. Why you may be asking? Well. First of all...

Malcom was staring at me with nothing but pure anger.

Second, Piper, Thalia and... Was that Silena? Was squealing and clapping. Well Thalia wasn't.

And third. Annabeth was curled in close to me and sleeping peacefully against my chest.

Maybe it was Annabeth, or the angry brother, but I felt an electric shock going through my veins. Annabeth soon stirred and opened her eyes.

Annabeth's PoV

I felt warmth against my skin, and saw peaceful darkness. I wanted to stay like this forever. But unfortunately I had to wake up. I shifted and opened my eyes, blinking several timez **(hehe... Can any of you guess?)**

I stiffened seeing sea green eyes staring down at me, arms wrapped around me. Malcom suddenly yelled,"Get away from my sister!" Percy yelped and leaped up darting just out of Malcom's reach. The boys ran around, Malcom yelling threats, and Percy yelling,"HELP ME!"

I on the other hand was flooded with grins from, Hazel, Piper, Thalia, and some black haired, blue eyed girl. Piper suddenly gave a very girly squeal and said,"Percabeth is alive!"

You could say I was confused. But I was more focused on this,'Percabeth'. What is that? It sounds like Percy and... OH gods... NO!

I screeched at them,"GODS NO!" Then yelled at Malcom,"STOP CHASING PERCY!"

Percy dived behind me saying,"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Malcom and Percy did that thing where they semicircle around me several times. Before I propped my feet out and tripped them both saying,"Boys, stop acting like five-year-olds. It's ridiculous." They both just groaned in pain from faceplanting into the floor. Percy's muffled voice came from the floor,"But acting like a five-year-old is who I am!"

I groaned and facepalmed. That's when that black haired, blue eyed girl said,"Hey, I'm Silena, Piper's half sister. And I already think you and Percy would make an _absolutely adorable_ couple!" She squealed at the end. I on the other hand blushed furiously. As did Percy, Malcom just glared furiously.

No. We couldn't. We're getting sidetracked from our mission. I don't want to break Percy's heart if we even did date.

I brushed myself out of my thoughts when Malcom said,"No. Just no. Okay?"

"Why not?" Percy asked, slinging an arm around me and waggling his eyebrows. I gave him a lazy look before asking,"Hey, wanna know something?"

Percy blinked curiously. "Um, sure?"

I grinned,"Kiss my fist!"

And let's just say he's gonna have a bruise. Thalia was cracking up while Percy was complaining and rubbing his chin. I rolled my eyes and got up, walking to the kitchen to get an ice pack for his chin.

When I walked in memories flooded me. Like that first time I went to Thalia's house.

 _::::: Flashback time :::::_

 _I knocked on the door, slightly nervous. Thalia opened the door grinning. I grinned back at her. We hugged quickly, before Thalia dragged me inside to the kitchen._

 _The floor was a gleaming marble, the cabinets were a dark stormy grey, and the entrance had Greek styled pillars, laces of gold in them. There was a massive window in the middle of the wall, shining on the glass table in the middle of it. The counters were stormy grey._

 _Thalia opened a cabinet and grabbed some chips and Pepsi. We put in a movie called, Tangled_. _We made a massive circle on the ground entirely of pillows, and blankets. We put the movie in before getting settled on the blankets and pillows._

 _We grinned at each other and continued to watch the movie. Jason had soon arrived and stole some of our chips, causing a pillow fight. Thalia and I were lethal with pillows. We completely pummeled Jason until he surrendered._

 _We all ended up laughing, the movie forgotten._

 _:: End of cute lil' Annie and Thals ::_

I felt a smile flicker on my lips, before I walked to the fridge. Grabbing an ice pack I walked back to Percy. I handed it too him which he accepted. Then he shifted so he could hog the couch and have his head resting on my lap. "Remind me to never piss you off again, Annie."

I glared at him for saying Annie and said cheerfully,"To late!" I pushed him off the couch laughing. But sadly he dragged me with him and I landed on top of him. I yelped, blushing. He smirked back at me, giving a bold statement.

"Well I like the outcome of this." I glared and rolled off him. Malcom yelled,"WHAT THE HADES DID I SAY ABOUT MY SISTER!?" To Percy, making him yelp and stand up, running from Malcom in the process. I laughed slightly. Thalia say down and said,"So Annie. Whadya wanna do today? And not flirt with Percy." Then she ran cackling with glee as I launched up and after her yelling,"SHUT THE HADES UP THALIA!"

Everyone who wasn't running around was laughing their heads off at us. I finally tackled Thalia and sat on her back in triumph. Thalia squirmed under me growling to let her go. I did eventually to make sure Malcom didn't brutally murder Percy.

When I got there I snorted. Percy was being pinned to the ground yelling,"UNCLE! UNCLE!" While Malcom had his arm twisted behind his back. I plopped down on the couch, setting my head on Piper's lap and cheerfully said,"Just don't murder him, Malcom. Just for precaution, go hide the kitchen knives please Thalia!"

Thalia smirked,"Nah. This could be fun." Percy suddenly flipped Malcom over and said in triumph,"WOO! Now for my betrayers." Me and Thalia looked at each other, before barreling away, Percy on our heels. Me and Thalia got split up and soon I was cornered and I groaned,"Come on!"

I turned and faced Percy, scowling. I didn't bother to make a plan. I know he wouldn't do anything. Besides, he was only grinning at me. The next thing I knew I was being pinned against the wall and Percy was tickling my stomach. I laughed until I couldn't breath,"Okay! Okay! I give up! Just stop!" I said between laughs. Percy grinned and slung me onto his shoulder. I yelped squirming.

"No fair!" I complained has he cheerily walked back to the main living room. I scowled trying to get out of his grip and back to the ground. I eventually just gave up. I propped my elbow on his back, setting my chin on my palm. When Percy finally made it to the living room, Piper squealed. As did Silena. Yay...

Percy dropped me on my feet, letting me sit on the couch. I hogged it refusing to let him sit on it. Percy didn't like that. He just picked me up again, making me groan, and sat down, setting me in his lap. I flipped him off, also sticking out my tongue. I was too tired to do anything else. Thalia suddenly snorted,"Oh great. Soon we'll be walking in on kissing."

"THALIA!" Percy and I yell. I didn't move though, I was too tired from earlier, making Percy unable to move. I closed my eyes yawning. "I'm borrrreed!" I complain. Thalia smirked.

I regret my words. Time for a game of ToD.

I sigh and get off Percy's lap, sitting down,"Okay let's go on ahead and play Thals." Percy sat down next to me, and Malcom was on my right. Wonderful.

Hear the sarcasm in almost all these sentences yet?

Thalia said,"You already know the penalties and it's regular ToD." We all nodded. "I'm going first," Piper said.

The Fates just love me huh?

Piper turned her eyes to Percy. "So... What did you think of Annabeth when you first saw her?" Percy blushed furiously, sinking backwards slightly.]

"Hazel dear, where are the knives?" I question. Thalia scowled,"No murdering people Annie." I stuck my tongue out at her.

Did I mention Percy only had his pants on? He still didn't bother to put his shirt back on. Yay... Sorry if the sarcasm drips onto your hands.

"I thought she was hot." Percy said, red faced and he refused to look anywhere but the floor, as he slunk backwards. I was also red faced. Piper grinned wider then Chesire Cat from Wonder Land. Percy suddenly perked up and said,"Truth or Truth Annie?"

I glared,"That's cheating! But truth." He grinned wider then Piper. How is this possible? Is it even medically possible? "What did you think of me when you first saw me?" He questioned.

I paused, going into Annabeth land for a second.

 _:::: Flash Back ::::_

 _"Percy Jackson?" our english teacher called out. A black haired, sea green eyed, tan boy glanced up before saying 'Here' boredly._

 _I snapped my eyes over to him. I'm pretty sure my brother did too. I studdied him. He didn't have all those buff muscles and that crap, but he seemed pretty athletic and strong. Built like a swimmer. His eyes seemed to reflect emotion more then most people._

 _He seemed to notice me looking at him. He frowned slightly, looking puzzled. Hmm. Must not be the sharpest crayon in the box._

 _I glanced away. Did Malcom and I do that twin thing where we do things at the same time again? Huh, can't tell. Better pay closer attention to our target though._

 _::: End of Flash Back Time. :::_

I smirked before answering,"That you're a moron. Which you are."

Everyone cracked up at that, while Percy feigned hurt. "Do you not like me, Dear Annie?" He asked me. I narrowed my eyes at 'Annie'.

In a flash I had him pinned down, forearm to his throat, and a leg swung over his torso, pinning him down. He blinked, looking like he was still processing what just happened. "Don't call me Annie. Seaweed Brain." Percy raised and eyebrow and I shrugged,"When I first saw you, you looked like a swimmer. And you're a moron. So hence forth, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh yeah... Well... You're a WiseGirl!"

"Wow what a wonderful insult," Was my reply.

Percy stuck his tongue out at me childishly, while I sat back down.

"They already have nicknames. This is going fast." Thalia said. I glared at her growling slightly.

"Hmm.." I hummed as I looked around the circle.

 _Who to pick..._

My eye's found Hazel. This will be something I will regret. I can tell. But I couldn't help it.\

"Hazel Truth or Dare?" I questioned her.

"Um... I'm gonna regret this but, Dare..." She said. Heh... Just what I wanted.

"I dare you to kiss Frank."

Nico was furious. Hazel was literally frozen. Frank was blushing furiously. And Malcom was just confused.

She didn't back down though. She stood up and shyly walked over to Frank. Then leaned down, and found a loop hole that I forgot to cover up, and kissed his cheek. I scowled,'Dammit, you found the loop hole." Hazel just grinned back at me.

Hazel suddenly whispered something to Thalia. Thalia nodded and Hazel sat back down.

"Thalia, Truth or Dare?" Hazel asked her. Thalia and her seemed to have a conversation with their eyes.

"Dare." was Thalia's reply. I was suspicious.

"I dare you to spill your brother's secret crush." Hazel answered.

Truth be told, I was _stunned_. Hazel _never_ thinks about doing evil things like this. This was just... Just evilness!

Thalia smirked,"He's liked Piper ever since they became friends." Piper and Jason blushed furiously, while Leo wolf whistled. Huh I forgot Leo was here. **(Cough... I have failed you Leo...)**

"Annabeth Dare or Dare?" Thalia questioned. I rolled my eye's at her.

"Dare" I answered lazily. Until I nearly chocked on my own saliva.

"I dare you to do Seven Minutes in Heaven with Percy. And we had Silena set up a camera in there. So you better be kissing or else we'll storm in."

Oh wait. I did choke on my own saliva.

"WHAT!? MY GODS THALIA! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! Wait... WAS HAZEL IN ON THIS TOO!?" I yelled/screamed at Thalia. Because we're best friends.

Percy was blushing furiously. So was I. Malcom was glaring furiously. I growled and muttered,"I will get revenge.."

Then stormed over to Percy, grabbed his arm, tugged him up, and stormed to the closet. I sat down, fuming and blushing furiously, inside the closet, Percy next to me.

"Kiss kiss!" Piper's voice called cheerfully from outside. I took a deep breath closing my eyes, and focused on my other DNA. Something I rarely ever did. When I opened my eyes I could sea through the darkness. I stood up and saw a camera in the corner. I grabbed it and threw it to the ground. Then sat back down. "Problem solved," I say cheerfully.

I didn't notice Percy and I were sitting close to each other. Really close. I blinked, and my vision in the darkness was gone.

Me and Percy locked eyes. Somewhere in my conscience was yelling at me to stop. But I couldn't. I couldn't look away from his hypnotizing sea green eyes. I found myself leaning in, he as well. Our lips had just brushed when Thalia burst in and yelled,"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE CAMERA!?"

 **(Hehe... You probably wanna stop reading don't you? You probably hate me now too. Just continue reading..)**

We both abruptly pulled away from each other, blushing furiously. "Thalia!" Percy whined. Thalia immediately closed the door.

Percy coughed,"So... Um-" He didn't have time to finish his scentence. Why? Because I kissed him. And he kissed me back.

GODS! WHAT THE HADES DO I DO!? Why does it feel like electricity is going through my stomach!? HELP!

The next thing I knew, I was pinned against the wall, Percy and I still making out.

A knock came at the door and Piper's voice chirped,"It's been eight minutes!"

We both abruptly pulled away from each other. Probably blushing enough to make red blush. We both tried to fix our hair and rumpled clothes.

We rushed out, lips swollen and sat down. Malcom and Thalia looked angry. The other's wolf whistled or squealed.

I angrily yelled at them,"SHUT THE HADES UP UNLESS YOU WANT A FREAKING KNIFE TO THE THROAT!"

Everyone decided to be smart and shut up. Probably cause I know where the most sharpest knives are in Thal's kitchen.

Thalia yelled,"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CAMERA ANNABETH!?"

"I SMASHED IT TO PIECES!" I yelled back.

Thalia lunged to tackle me but I side stepped. We both got into a fight. Cuz we're best friends.

She threw a punch at me, but I blocked it. I tossed a punch, lightning quick, but she ducked. She slammed her legs into mine, to bowl me over. I just summer saulted back to my feet. This continued for a while until Malcom grabbed our hands and twisted them behind our backs.

I kicked him in the crotch. Follow by Thalia. I don't know if he'll ever have kids. Me and Thalia were panting, out of breath. We noticed everyone staring at us in shock. We glanced at each other and suddenly broke out laughing. We were practically chocking on our laughs before we calmed down.

"Did we just seriously fight over a camera?" Asked Thalia.

"Yep." I said popping the 'P'.

"You've gotten better at fighting," Thalia complimented.

I smirked at her,"You have too. But I beat you!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

Leo suddenly but into our argument,"Chicas Chicas, you both are deadly fighters who could kick our asses. We get that, no need for any fighting."

The girls smirked at each other before sitting back down. Everyone was still staring at them. "I'm bored! Hey remember that place where Jason tried to fly?" Annabeth asked Thalia.

"Yeah. Duh it's still here. Why? Oh..." She trailed off at Annabeth's grin.

"Dude. Yes. ABSOLUTELY YES!" Thalia grinned jumping up, Annabeth following.

"C'mon guys!" Annabeth cheered running down the hallway.

We climbed upstairs into Jason's room. Me and Thals head straight for the window. We opened it. Jason's face was white as he seemed to figure it out.

"Woah woah woah! Girls. What did your parents tell you about doing dangerous stuff that can kill people?" Jason asked them. we both glanced at each other innocently. "Why? You did it first."

Jason sighed. I climbed out and onto the ledge. I climbed over to where some of the bricks on the building jutted out. Using those like stairs I climbed to the roof. The others followed. They all got on top of the roof with no injuries. Good. I smirked and walked to the edge. "Annabeth..." A warning tone came.

I glanced behind me to see Percy was staring at me. I waved him off, "I'll be fine." I shifted, balancing my feet. I pointed to the apartment building next to it. Did I forget to mention Thalia lives in a three story house? It's huge. And taller then the building next to it. Just by a little bit though.

"Annabeth..." Two warning voices came this time. I saw Jason and Percy was staring at me intensely. I just turned my focus back to the ledge. "See ya'll on the other side. If you're not too chicken." Then without another warning I leaped.

 **(How would you have felt If I left it there?)**

It was like slow motion. I heard my voice being yelled. I ignored it. The next thing I knew I was rolling on the flat roof. Once I regain my balance I stood up, eye bright, and grinning. Percy looked like he just had a heart attack.

"Come on! If I can make it you guys can too!" And that was true. I didn't use any of my owl DNA.

I grinned at the sky, throwing my hands open to it. Thalia took a deep breath and ran at the ledge. She lunged forward at the end. Then she ended up rolling onto the roof next to me. She stood up and brushed herself off grinning. I high-fived her.

We waved to the others. Malcom took a couple of steps back, then came running forwards. He tucked and rolled safely onto the roof with us. Next came Hazel. She took off like a bullet towards the edge, and made it safely to the roof. Nico looking like he had a heart attack. As did Frank... Hmm..

Soon Leo seemed to work up the guts and came running. We gave shouts of encouragement. Leo tucked and rolled, making it safely over. Only Jason, Percy, Nico, and Piper was left. Piper took some steps back, then ran. She lunged forward at the edge. And made it over. Thalia, Piper, Hazel, and I slung arms around each other's shoulders.

We taunted the boys by yelling,"TOO WEAK TO STAND UP LIKE A GIRL!?"

Percy and Jason nodded at each other, then ran at the same time. The lunged. And made it safely to the other side. Percy immediately came over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. he murmured in my ear, "Don't you ever scare me like that again," I rolled my eyes and smirked ,"No promises."

"I say we show them the wild side Thals!" I said smirking.

"You mean more dangerous stunts? Like jumping off these building hardcore?"

"Please. This is an easy one!" I answered her smirking.

"Let's do it" Thalia cheered.

And boy did we jump off buildings.

 **Hmm. This chapter is 3,630 words. and... PERCABETH KISSING *total fangirl moment* And Jumping off buildings.** Gee, **I have a big IMAGINATION **

**And I'll be doing Tuesday's chapter. This was just a bored chapter. AND IT WAS FUN :D I GOT TO MAKE PERCABETH SCENES! And some Frazel and Jasper. And an angry Thalia, Annabeth fight. AND PERCABETH MAKING OUT! So much Percabeth... So many Ships... Dear Apollo somebody save me! ANywho that's all. Idc about spelling in this little A/n right now too.**

 **-Blue the Bored AKA BoredIce**


	7. Sleepover Part 3- The Finale Part

**Time for a new chapter children! Gather around Blue for a story. -.- Don't hate me cause I'm weird. I AM W.E.I.R.D!**

 **Hmm.. I should make one of those for Insane... Or crazy... Hmm... Oh and thank you for all your reviews... They make me so happy! *Gets teary eyed* I'M NOT CRYING! *Runs away***

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: "Hey Rick..."**

 **Rick: "What do you want."**

 **Me: "Um... The PJO Series..."**

 **Rick: "No."**

 **Me: "I tried people. I tried."**

Nico's PoV

I slipped back downstairs and into the living room to think. I was still a little freaked out about the first time I met my sister again.

 _::: Flashback ::::_ **(Bet you were wondering bout' their conversation huh?)**

 _"Okay so Nico... Just don't freak out. And what we're going to tell you, is a secret you have to keep for the rest of your_ _life. Okay?" Hazel told me._

 _I was confused and nodded my head. What was so big? Hazel turned to the now pale twins. She gestured for them to do something, and they did. They took off their jackets and the silver bracelets they always wore, slightly tight to their skin. Only to reveal a massive pair..._

 _Of owl looking wings. Hazel took a deep breath and raised her hands, and two rubies popped from the ground._

 _I yelped and fell backwards out of the couch._

 _"I told you he wouldn't take it well. We're freaking humans with wings." Annabeth sighed._

 _"No. No I'm okay... But... How?" I told/asked them._

 _Annabeth sighed,"This is gonna take a while.."_

 _I just got comfortable and waited for them to explain._

 _"You see, my brother and I, were the first to be captured. The scientists tricked my dad into working at their lab. We call the lab The Blank. Anywho they found us and tested owl DNA into our DNA and made us have wings. Also to see in the darkness and other things that aren't important right now. Hazel was captured when we were fourteen. Which was two years ago. The scientists somehow made her like a magnet to gems and jewels. It's weird. I don't even think that's scientifically possible."_

 _I nodded frowning._

 _"There's something else... Something that you absolutely positively have to keep a secret from Percy." Annabeth told me. She was paler then ever, and looked nervous. I nodded once again._

 _"The reason we're not trapped in The Blank... Is because we were assigned to kidnap Percy and take him to the lab. We don't want to. Please... Just don't tell anyone."_

 _For a second I was torn. To keep Percy, the guy whose been like a brother to me, or to help save my sister and the broken blonds._

 _Blood was thicker then water wasn't it? I_ had _to keep my little sister safe._

 _I nodded,"I won't tell Percy."_

 _They looked relieved._

 _Annabeth spoke up,"So... Does this mean when Nico's over I can keep my wings out?"_

 _Hazel chuckled and nodded._

 _Annabeth must've caught my confused look and shrugged,"I don't like to keep them up all the time. They get cramped."_

 _I just shrugged looking back at their wings. Gods. Even their wings looked alike apart from the speckles._

 _I pretty much just caught up with my sister, and got to know more about the twins._

 _:: Flashback is over ::_

I sighed, leaning back into the couch. How was I supposed to keep this from Percy?

Percy's PoV **(We're going to start off in the closet to see his PoV. Hue, then we're going to the roof)**

Annabeth was scowling, red faced, as she tugged me up and walked to the closet. I followed her, red faced too, and an angry Malcom glaring at me.

When Annabeth closed the door I heard Piper's cheerful voice,"Kiss kiss!"

I. Was. Freaking. Out.

I heard Annabeth take a calm breath, like she was meditating for a while, and she suddenly stood up from next to me, and shifted around. I heard a crash of something big. but I was still freaking out in the first place anyways.

Annabeth just sat back down calmly next to me. Like, really next to me. Or was that me? Oh gods you can see her silver storm grey eyes gleaming in the dark...

Help. Me.

Wait... They look... Sad and... Broken..? I don't know what did this too her but I will _destroy_ it. Wait... Why do I wanna destroy it? And what is it?

Wait wait, woah what am I doing? Why is her face so close to mine now... Wait am I leaning in? Or is she? Gods...

I felt myself just staring into her eyes as I leaned in closer. Our lips had just brushed when Thalia burst in yelling,"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CAMERA!?"

I jumped, startled, before whining,"Thalia!" for interrupting our about-to-be-kiss. Thalia immediately closed the door. I coughed and shifted, most likely red faced. "So... Um-"

I was cut off. By another pair of lips.

Annabeth's lips. On. Mine. Her soft, plump, pink lips...

I had no clue what the heck I was doing, but I kissed her back.

And the next thing I knew I had Annabeth pinned to the wall, still making out with her.

What. Is. Going. ON!?

I had this electric feeling going around my stomach and then my head and back, but it's like in a good way. I pulled back dizzily when Piper's voice chirped,"It's been eight minutes!"

We both quickly fixed ourselves and rushed out. Lips most likely puffy from making out.

Malcom was death glaring at me. Oh gods I am so gonna get in trouble. And it didn't help that I'm pretty sure I'm crushing on her now.

 **TimeForTheRoofTops! AndPercabeth...**

I saw Nico slip back downstairs as the others jumped over to the other roof.

"TOO WEAK TO STAND UP TO A GIRL!?" The girls yelled at us tauntingly from the other side. Only Jason and I were left now

We nodded at each other, a slight smirk playing our lips. Not that the girls could see it anyways. Then we **(THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES!.. uh cough..)** both ran at the same time, leaping over the ledge. For a second I felt like I was free and could do anything, then I landed on the other side. I dusted myself off and immediately went to Annabeth.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" I murmured into her ear. She just rolled her eyes and gave me a smirk,"No promises."

"I say we show them the wild side Thals," Annabeth suddenly said, smirking.

"You mean more dangerous stunts? Like jumping off these buildings hardcore?" Was Thalia's grinning reply.

"Please. This is an easy one!" she answered, still smirking.

"Let's do it!" Thalia cheered.

They suddenly took off to the other edge, and leaped into the air. The building was the same height, and only about five feet apart. "COME ON!" They yelled back at us as they landed on their feet. We followed them grinning. We did this with another building until we had to stop.

The girls walked over to where the elevator goes to the roof. It was extremely close to the edge of the roof. You know how it looks like a giant block? Thalia put her hands together and Annabeth stepped into them leaping up when Thalia pushed her up. Just like those cheerleaders do.

Annabeth turned and held out her hand, pulling Thalia ontop of it. They stepped back to the very edge, before running forward. They lunged, shoving off at the edge and rolled onto the roof, whooping in victory. Piper grabbed Jason's wrist and dragged him over to the elevator box. "Help me up." She commanded him.

He was blushing and I couldn't help but grin as he helped Piper ontop of the box, then climbed up himself. Piper ran first and made it, as did Jason. Hazel poked Frank's shoulder and pointed to the elevator. You know what how about we just say box? Frank nodded and walked over to it with her. What's up with the blushing? Oh wait. I have no place to speak.

Frank helped her up and she darted to the ledge, pushing against it and leaping to the other building. Frank climbed up and followed. Leo somehow managed to climb up the box with his scrawny body and leaped to the other side. I was the only one left. I saw Annabeth smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and climbed up the box. I ran and leaped to the other side.

"Hey Thalia, didn't we used to have an old base full of spray paint?" Annabeth suddenly questioned. Thalia smirked,"Yep. I think it's in the abandoned company building."

"Then why are we standing here? Let's go and renew it again!" Annabeth said smiling. Woah... She looks so pretty when she smiles... She should do it a lot more often. Wait. Getting sidetracked.

We kept jumping the buildings, and occasionally being able to climb an elevator box that's at the edge, until we came across a massive leap. "What now Annabeth?" Thalia questioned. Annabeth walked to the edge and leaned over.

I frowned, feeling something like a cold hand squeezing my heart. For a second Annabeth flashed over my eyes. I dunno if it was a gut feeling or what, but I walked closer to Annabeth until I was right next to her. There was a light breeze that played with Annabeth's curly princess hair. I felt like I was in a trance as I watched her curls bounce in the breeze. Until suddenly the breeze became a massive freak wind blow. Annabeth almost fell over but I grabbed her waist and brought her down to the ground with me. I saw everyone fall to the ground for cover as well.

When the wind finally stopped I stood up and helped Annabeth get up. She dusted herself off, slightly pale. "I think we're going to have to climb down then walk the rest." Was her reply to Thalia's question.

"How do we climb down?" I question. Annabeth gave me a _really?_ look, and I just stared back at her. She facepalmed and flicked my forehead. Then walked to the edge to where a pair of metal stairs were. That I didn't notice... Oh...

Annabeth chuckled at me, and I stuck my tongue out at her walking over to the stairs where she was. We climbed down, jumping over the side on the last set of stairs. Everyone was following us. We were a massive group talking, while Thalia and Annabeth led the way. Until a group of boys from fifteen to seventeen walked over to us, wolf whistling.

They looked Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, and even Hazel up and down. We all seemed to make a barricade around the girl's glaring at them. "Back off," Jason, Frank, and I said. Annabeth's voice yawned,"Percy we're girls. We can take care of this ourselves."

We looked at the girls who could most likely take us all down without breaking a sweat, and backed off.

The guy who was still checking Annabeth out walked over to her and slung his dirty arm around her, placing his hand a little to low for my liking- er I mean Annabeth's liking. Her eyes narrowed and she spoke in a calm voice,"You can either, A) Back away right now, or B) Stay and get your asses kicked."

 **(Hehe... Their next move will be the worst they ever had... BECAUSE OF GIRL POWER! uh, moving on...)**

"Please, the only one who could throw a punch is us. You're just girls and those boys are probably just cowards. Hang out with us Princess. You too Gold eyes, Super Model, and even the Punk."

I glanced at my friends and whispered to them,"Bad move..."

The girls shared an extremely annoyed look before Thalia said,"Annabeth, care to do the honors?"

"It's my pleasure." And with that she whirled and side kicked the guy who was messing with her in the chest, winding him. Piper and Thalia lashed out with a punch to a face to some other boys, and Hazel drop kicked a boy knocking him out. Annabeth grabbed the two boys who Piper and Thalia punch in the face and knocked their heads together, nearly making them pass out. The other ones yelped and surrendered, trembling and most likely peed their pants.

Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, and Hazel, marched on, with us following with more respect towards them. And a little fear...

 **Hmm... DON'T THREATEN ME WITH A GOOD TIME! Oh and btw, in last chapter, I don't own Tangled or Pepsi. Forgot to tell u.**

After a while of walking, we reached an old building. It was massive and the size of Thalia's house. We walked behind it and found a small entrance where the bricks were torn out. Annabeth slammed her foot just over where the hole was a couple times, and some more bricks fell loose, making it bigger for us to get in. She frowned and kicked loose a few more, before clearing them away.

One by one, we ducked and entered. Annabeth continued through the dim hallway like she knew it like the back of her hand. Soon we entered a massive room. There were bags in the corner, and burnt out strings of light bulbs across the ceiling. A cooler was next a generator that was most likely burnt out too, and books scattered the floor, while some old beanbags were around the middle of the room. Did I mention there was a massive rug on the floor? There was a lot of stuff. I looked up and saw shafts of light entering the room, and a small circle in the ceiling that looked like a skylight.

"Woah.." Most of us breathed.

Thalia grinned at us, Annabeth smilling slightly.

"Welcome to our mane base. Or as we like to call it HQ." Thalia and Annabeth chimed together. Malcom smiled,"I remember this place. But you guys kicked me out in five minutes for being a nerd!"

Thalia snorted and Annabeth chuckled.

"We need to fix it up." Annabeth said with a small sigh. Leo piped right up,"I can fix you're generator. And replace the light bulbs."

"I have some old beanbags back at home. And if you want, a new rug," Piper said.

A voice suddenly muttered behind us,"There you guys are. I got worried."

We all whirled around to see Nico. "Nico!" Hazel said cheerfully. Nico smiled at her and ruffled her hair, making her scowl and fix it. **(I had to put in a cute little brother sister moment..)**

"So we're going to clean this place up?" Thalia questioned. We grinned at each other and nodded.

"What's in the bags?" I suddenly questioned.

Annabeth smirked and picked one up, taking out spray paint,"Mostly Thalia's vandalizing stuff. And some cash."

"Hey Percy are those old clothes?" She suddenly questioned me. I blinked and nodded confused. She suddenly whipped out a grey spray paint and aimed it at my shirt. I yelped running away, her on my heels as she pretty much painted me. Everyone cracked up at us.

I whirled around catching her waist and knocking the paint out of her hands. I hugged her getting spray paint on her. "Oh come on!" She complained trying to squirm away. I tossed her on my shoulder again grinning in victory.

I poked a beanbag with my foot, and thankfully no creature was living in it. "Hey guys I'm pretty sure these beanbags are safe to sit in." Everyone poked them and thankfully nothing was living in them. So we either sat down on the floor or in a beanbag. I was on the floor with Annabeth next to me. She picked up an old dusty book. She dusted off the cover and suddenly smiled. I leaned over to check out what it was, and saw it was a scrap book.

The title read _, Thals and Annie's memories_.

Annabeth tossed it at Thalia who grabbed it. She smiled and reached into her pocket, taking out an electric blue pen. She added a new title so it read, _Pinecone Face, Wisegirl, Seaweed Brain, Sparky, Beauty Queen, Death Breath, Panda Man, Goldie, and Owl Head's memories._

She grinned at us all and held it up. "Time for new memories, with new friends!"

"So I'm Panda Man? And Hazel's Goldie?" Frank asked. Thalia grinned,"Yep! You remind me of a panda and, Hazel.. Everyone calls her Gold or Golden eyes, so hence forth Goldie!"

We all nodded in agreement.

"So now what? We go home and go to school, then get this place ready over the week?" Piper asks. Thalia and Annabeth shrug,"Why not."

We all parted ways. I walked with Annabeth, not because our houses we're like ten minutes away, but because I was going to keep her safe. Malcom was going to hang out with Frank for some reason, and Hazel was going to hang out with her brother. I refused to let her walk alone.

"We need to talk about the closet," Annabeth suddenly spoke.

Oh gods... The closet...

I took a deep breath in my mind and asked,"Yeah... So..." I struggled to find what to speak.

"We can't date." Annabeth told me.

"Why not?"

"Because... Because I..." She sighed,"Percy, I just can't. I don't want to leave you heartbroken."

I was confused but walked in front of her.

"Annabeth. You could possibly leave me heartbroken. But when I kissed you... I just... Annabeth I don't know yet, but I think I really like you..." I finally managed out. Most likely red faced.

She was blushing too. "Maybe." Was her only reply, before she suddenly turned and walked up a pair of stairs and into a big brown bricked house.

I turned and walked to my apartment, dazed, confused, and red faced. Dear gods, someone help me...

Rachel's PoV **(Eh? Eh? Anyone see this coming?)**

UGH! That BITCH! I can't BELIEVE she stole my boyfriend.

UGH!

And on top, that bitch dissed me! And in front of EVERYONE!

UGH!

I wish I could STRANGLE her. Hmm... I need to come up with some good revenge plans... Say... She seems to always wear that jacket... Is she hiding something? Hmm... We'll have too see. But first, there are some cute boys over there...

 **DONE! A new chapter! *Throws it at your face again* BOOM! Now... Expect it if tomorrow's chapter is a little thin. BUT HEY! I only get a day to do it. Actually.. I might move it to Friday... Okay yeah let's change the schedule.**

 **New chapters: Tuesday, Friday.**

 **So... Yeah.. I got distracted quit a few- OH IHASCUPQUAKE VIDEO!.. Um... Yeah... Welp. That's all I gotta say. Except, Yeah I know this is a little early. But I finished early. And I couldn't help it. OKAY!?**

 **-Blue the Bored AKA BoredIce**


	8. Is It A Warning?

**Welp everyone. I am going to see if I can actually use my laptop's art system. But to me, it's confusing. But that's not important right now. Time for a new chap- ICON FOR HIRE! uh, cough...**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: *Rapidly slams head on counter* "Riiiiiiiick! Let me own PJO!"**

 **Rick: "No."**

 **Me: "Whhhhyy?"**

 **Rick: "Because."**

 **Me: *Groans and continues to slam head on counter***

Thalia's PoV

It felt great that my friends were back. And I guess it's okay that I made new friends. I pulled my big blue pickup into Annabeth's driveway. Did I mention I'm seventeen? Yeah in preschool I got held back an extra year. I honked the horn loudly yelling,"HURRY UP OWL HEADS AND GOLDIE!"

Soon they all came barreling out. Annabeth hopped into the back of the pickup and slid open the window in the back. **(My Grandpa's old truck did that)** Malcom and Hazel got in with me.

"Come one Thals!" Annabeth complained. I grinned at her and stepped on the gas. We reached Goode in a matter of minutes. Annabeth hopped out of the back. Malcom and Hazel got out of the front with me. We went to the picnic table thats in the shadow of a big oak tree that's normally not noticed from the entrance of the school. Annabeth climbed onto a low branch of the oak tree while we sat at the picnic table, and waited for the others.

Percy and Nico soon arrived. Percy climbed the tree and sat down with Annabeth while Nico sat down with his sister. Piper, Jason, and Leo arrived soon. "Frank is out sick," Leo yawned,"lucky guy."

We hang out for a while before going inside. We all separated and went to our lockers. I was with Piper. Piper was grinning as she opened her locker. I quirked an eyebrow at her and questioned,"What's the big grin'bout?"

She just gave me an even wider grin and said,"Percabeth. Freakin' Percabeth!" then started to coo,"They're so adorable. My gut feeling was right! Just need to make them official."

I snorted and rolled my eyes at her. She just stuck her tongue out at me and together we walked to history. Which we just happened to have with KelpHead and Owlhead the first. And boy did I get a laugh.

Annabeth's PoV

I was walking to history with Percy, rolling my eyes as he ranted on about english being terrible. **(I agree with Percy.)**

I just nodded while sketching in my notebook. It was my favorite animal as a statue. Suddenly Percy stopped and I crashed into him, dropping my stuff while he smirked down at me. I scowled and smacked his shoulder. Probably not enough to give him a bruise, and picked up my stuff. Percy kicked my notebook away from me and went to pick it up, that little smug smile still on his face. Bastard...

He fell in step with me again, looking through my sketches. "What's this?" He suddenly questioned me. I looked at my notebook only to stop in my tracks, staring at it. It was a picture of a girl with a massive pair of wings, sitting down on top of a tall building. She was staring at the sunset. I just snatched the book away from him,"It's a girl, you moron."

Percy frowned in thought for a moment, before picking my up and slinging me onto his shoulder. I yelped, shrieking,"Perseus Jackson!"

He just whistled, walking on while I fumbled to hold my stuff. He put me down at the door so I could kick him in the shin. He just limped into the classroom saying,"It was totally worth it!"

We just sat down next to each other, Piper and Thalia on my other side. We were talking, I mostly sketching. It was the guy and I from my dream, except this my expression was different.

My eyes were closed, my mouth was closed, not smiling or frowning. And a single teardrop that you could barely see was at the corner of my eye. All the sudden it was snatched away and a flirting voice said,"A pretty drawing from a pretty girl."

I sighed mentally and looked up. A guy with brown hair, coffee brown eyes, tan skin, and buff muscles was holding my notebook, a flirty smile on his face. I just scanned him.

He had a team jacket, that had our football team on it. Obviously a member of it. His eyes were looking me up and down. Gross. And I'm pretty sure he was undressing me in his mind. Double gross.

I just took a deep breath and asked as politely as I could without cussing him out,"May I please have my notebook back?"

He smirked,"Comes with a price princess. You, me, a movie, then I say we go to my house." He ended that with a wider smirk. I just gave him a disgusted look and was about to say something when Percy growled,

"Leave her alone. She doesn't have to do anything with you. Frankly, she looks disgusted with you. And her name is Annabeth and she doesn't like to be called 'Princess'. So give her, her notebook back Justin."

The guy, apparently Justin just glared at him and snapped,"Why? Are you scared I'll take her away from you? Or are you just jealous that she'll like me better? Watch I'll prove it." I could faintly hear Thalia snickering in the background.

Then he did something that was probably the worst mistake in his life. He kissed me, hard on the lips.

I shoved him away, stood up from my seat and delivered him a nice, painful, roundhouse kick to the face. Then Percy punched him in the node. He fell backwards unconscious, and with a bloody nose. I just sat down and messed around with my sketch. Thalia suddenly cracked up with Piper. The teach didn't bother to come in either. For the rest of the class, Percy pretty much hovered around me. Yep. We'll have to talk soon.

When the bell rang I stood up, waited for Percy to get his stuff, then dragged him out and over to our meeting spot. When we made it I turned and tapped my foot, arms crossed, waiting for him to explain. He just stared at me stupidly.

"What?" He finally asked. I groaned and facepalmed at his idiocy.

"Why the Hades did you do that? You know I can handle myself." I growled at him.

He ducked his head before sheepishly saying,"I don't know..."

I glared at him,"We're finishing this at lunch."

Then walked away to my locker.

Class blurred by until Lunch. And I refused to talk to Percy, just to annoy him for doing my job of keeping the boys away, until Lunch.

But sadly Percy did the most stupid thing he could to get my attention. What did he do, you may be asking? Well, let's find out.

We were all talking happily until I questioned,"Where's Percy?"

Everyone shrugged, bu they're eyes all flickered to each other's then at the door. I frowned and was about to say something when a hand was clamped over my mouth, I was picked up and tossed onto someone's shoulder and they burst outside the cafeteria doors. I was startled and it took a few seconds before I knew what was happening. I started lashing out, kicking and squirming, trying to get out of the person's grip. I paused seeing Percy's familiar jet black hair. Wait... Was he kidnapping me or something?

The next thing I knew we were at a sea green ferrari, with a blue glint. What the Hades?

Percy literally tossed me into the passenger seat, fixed my seat belt, then hopped in the drivers seat, putting his own seat belt on.

I blinked, regaining my senses in 1.23 seconds.

Then I yelled,"WHAT THE HADES PERCY!?"

He just grinned at me for a second before turning his attention to the rode. "AND WHEN THE HELL DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE!?"

I'm pretty sure his grades weren't high enough to have his driver's license yet. He just grinned,"I got held back an extra year in preschool like Thalia, so I'm actually about to be seventeen. And my dad is apparently super rich and had me get my driver's license earlier."

I nodded and leaned back thinking. Then I leaned over and turned on the radio. Icon For Hire was playing. The song was 'Off With Her Head'. **(DON'T OWN, DON'T OWN!)**

"So... What are we doing?" I questioned him. He smirked.

"You were ignoring me, and couldn't have that could we? And we're ditching school."

"WHAT!?" I practically screeched at him. "PERSEUS JACKSON! I AM NOT GOING TO DITCH SCHOOL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

He just turned the radio up louder, that hot, little, smug smirk on his face. WAIT What?!

I scowled and leaned further back in the seat.

We soon came across an apartment building, and Percy parked. He got out and opened the door for me, still smirking smugly. I scowled while getting out, and reached up to flick his forehead, but he caught my hand and dragged me into the building.

Percy tugged me into the elevator and we reached the second floor. He dragged me down the hallway, never once losing that smug smirk. We soon reached the door that Percy wanted and he grabbed his keys and opened the door swiftly. He dragged me in too fast to read the number.

He took off his shoes and pointed at mine before cheerily walking to the kitchen. I was confused, but to show it I refused. I took off my shoes, now only wearing owl footie socks. Percy walked back grabbed my hand and dragged me to the kitchen.

He hummed as he reached into the cabinet and grabbed a big blue bowl and a bag of popcorn. I sat down at the counter, still confused. He put the popcorn into the microwave and turned to me, that stupid, smug, hot little smirk on his face.

I quirked an eyebrow at him like, _What are we doing?_

He grinned,"Watching a movie and ditching school," Like he read my mind. Creepy.

The microwave beeped and Percy grabbed the popcorn out of it. He dumped the popcorn into the bowl and walked to the fridge. "Coke, Pepsi, or Mtn Dew?" **(There is no way in Hades I could own those brands. I just can't. They're too awesome. And I am not)**

 **(A/N real quick. Okay so I always listen to music when I type. It helps me focus. Don't ask. And I happened to stumble across 'Now You Know' by Icon For Hire. And if you are a girl out there reading this story who is sick of being called out for being a girl and not able to do things because of that, then I want you to listen to this song. Unless you don't like cussing. I found it and it is awesome. So girls! I suggest you listen to it if you're being sick and tired of the boys taunting you on being a girl. No offense to the boys who are okay with the girls btw)**

"Coke" Was my reply.

Percy soon came back with a coke and shoved it into my hands before grabbing my free one and dragging me to the living room with the popcorn and his own soda in his hand. He set the stuff on the coffee table and searched through the movies.

He put in the movie Transformers, clicked play, turned the lights off except for the dim kitchen light, **(This movie will actually forever be my childhood movie. Apart from Alice in Wonderland, and Brave. Btw I CAN'T EVEN DRAW RIGHT! HOW WOULD I BE ABLE TO MAKE A MOVE!? I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! or Alice or Brave)** and sat down, dragging me next to him.

I couldn't help but notice we sat close to each other. Only a quarter into the movie and I was leaning into his side, my head resting on his chest, his arm wrapped around my waist, and drowsy eyes. I had closed my eyes, about to settle in darkness as a voice murmured into my ear softly,"Sweet dreams Annabeth..."

And a puzzling dream.

Percy's PoV

I smiled at the girl who was sleeping peacefully with her head resting on my chest. I twirled a strand of her curly hair on my finger. I felt my mind wonder about what she said. What did she mean she would just break my heart? Break a few of my bones maybe, but my heart?

Well, nothing new. I'm confused.

And that dream lady. What did she mean,'Don't blame her for what she's going to have to do'?

What does it mean!? is it a warning?!

 _Dunno but this hair is so curly..._

Brain stop getting so interested in Annabeth's hair and help me!

 _But her hair!_

Why does my brain do this to me!?

Her hair is curly though...

I mentally shook my head and pondered for a while. I soon found darkness taking over me and let it, content with holding Annabeth right now.

 **Hmm... WonderingHowToWakeThemUp.**

I shifted eyes still closed, as I heard distant squeals and giggles, and chuckles.

I groaned in protest as a bright light was turned on.

But I slowly opened my eyes, blinking rapidly from light. Then froze. Annabeth was tucked into my arms, still asleep with her head resting on my chest, and an angry Malcom was hovering over me. Oh great...

I cautiously sat up, Annabeth still in my arms, and stood up, now holding her bridal style, and then sat her down on the couch again. Then took off with Malcom on my heels. We were running around my house until a shrill scream sounded.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! AND MALCOM JACOBS CHASE, GET YOU'RE ASS IN HERE! YOU TOO PERSEUS JACKSON!"

Me and Malcom both abruptly stopped.

We timidly walked into the living room, looking like dogs with their tails tucked between their legs, cowering under Annabeth's fierce glare.

"Yes ma'am?" Malcom and I squeaked.

"First of all, Malcom. Take. A. Freakin'. Chill. Pill. Second of all, PERSEUS JACKSON! WE SLEPT THROUGH THE ENTIRE SCHOOL DAY!" She growled at Malcom then yelled at me.

Then she collapsed backwards onto the couch, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Do I _always_ have to do this with you guys?" She questioned us. Malcom and I sheepishly shrugged. That's when I noticed my mom holding her camera with Frank, Leo, Nico, Hazel, Thalia, and Piper crowding around.

I peaked over their shoulders then whined,"Mom!"

She was showing them a picture of Annabeth and I on the couch asleep. I had my chin resting on her head, arms wrapped protectively around her, while she was sleeping peacefully tucked away in my arms.

My mom just smiled at me. "But you're so adorable! Piper's already came up with a couple name too! It's Percabeth!" My mom was basically fangirling. Wait. What? Percabeth? I was confused while they were grinning at me.

"Percabeth?" I asked them confused. They all smirked at each other,"You'll find out..." Was Thalia and Piper's mysterious reply.

"Welp. We need to go before Hestia freaks out." Annabeth said. She walked past me towards the door but stopped halfway.

"Oh and Percy... You drool when you sleep," Annabeth told me before grabbing her shoes and walking out.

When she was gone I practically sprinted to the bathroom mirror. She was right. I saw a thin line of drool going down my chin. I hurriedly wiped it away then walked back into the living room, blushing.

Gods! What is this girl _doing_ to me!?

 **Hue. The adorableness. Yes this is early. FRICK THE SCHEDULE! I'll just post at random times when I get a new chapter done. So... I dunno what I was gonna say... OH YEAH! Guys I'm thinking about doing theme songs for the Characters of PJO and HOO and ship theme songs! I'm sorry, the fangirl took over me... So let me know if you have any good suggestions for a song. That's all**

 **-Blue the Bored aka BoredIce**


	9. Is It Just A Dream?

**Hey guys... *Hides in fortress of books* New chapter... Just read it... Oh and btw, next chapter will be pure FRAZEL!**

Hazel's PoV

Most of us like, Thalia, Percy, Leo, and Piper were happy that it was spring break. Annabeth, Malcom, Frank, Jason, Nico, and I were okay with it. Not going all out party mode like everyone else. While we were walking out of school and the others were practically sprinting out. We decided to meet up at Percy's place. Percy had an Xbox, so Leo, Percy, and Malcom played on it. THe other boys watched. I didn't know what game they were playing, but I didn't really care either.

They kept yelling at each other as they played. **(My cousin and I do this sometimes...)**

The rest of us girls went to the kitchen counter.

"So... What did you and Percy do last time you were here, Annabeth?" Thalia asked her, a sly smirk on her face. Annabeth's left eye twitched. Thalia immediately sprang up and ran. ANnabeth screamed,"GET YOU'RE ASS BACK OVER HERE!" And sprinted after her. I darted up to go watch the show.

I saw Piper and Jason share a sly smile. Jason stuck his foot out when Annabeth came to grab Thalia, and tripped her. She yelped and tumbled into Percy's lap. Percy had paused the game to watch the show too, so he caught her as she fell. I felt a smile come to my lips as Piper's plan unfolded in front of my eyes.

"Gee, nice one Wisegirl,"Percy told her, smirking. She just glowered at him.

"Wanna watch a movie, guys?" Jason suddenly questioned. Everyone nodded, shrugging.

Percy made Annabeth shift so she sat on his lap. But quickly let Annabeth go at Malcom glare. I saw Annabeth smile for a split second before it disappeared. "How about Peter Jonson?" Percy asked.

"I love that movie!" Frank and Nico cheered like little kids. We all stared at Nico. He coughed and immediately went back into his depressed like energy.

"Pillow fort first." Thalia commanded. Annabeth then commanded the boys,"Go get our materials."

Not wanting to inflict the rage of Annabeth, they all went to do what she ordered.

We soon had a massive circle made of pillows and blankets. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico hogged the couch, leaving us to the ground. I glanced back at the wild creature called, Percabeth. Piper's right. It does catch on.

Percy's PoV

Malcom's eyes were glued to the screen. Hopefully he doesn't have that freaky over protective brother sense. I know what I'm about to do. Will I get punched for it? Most likely. Is it cheesy? Just find out.

I yawned slightly and put my arm around Annabeth's shoulders. **(I'm sorry world. I'm sorry.)**

She clamped a hand over her mouth, looking like she was holding in an outburst of laughs. She shook her head, rolling her eyes, but didn't punch me. I saw Malcom's head pop up. I quickly removed my arm so Malcom wouldn't kill me. He turned to look at us. He narrowed his eyes before returning to the movie.

This time I _really_ took my chances, and slipped my arm around Annabeth's waist. She didn't punch me.

Are the Fates actually being nice to me?

Nico suddenly went to sit by Hazel when she set her head on Frank's shoulder. Nico's eyes were narrowed. Hah.

I stood up and sat on the other end of the couch so I could put my head in Annabeth's lap. She smirked and sat her hand on the side of my head, letting her fingers dangle in front of my eyes. I scowled and batted her fingers out of my eyes. She just kept on replacing them, so I went to extreme measures. I grabbed both of her petite hands and held them in my own hands, refusing to let go. She eventually gave up. Well I thought she had until she shoved me off the couch. I yelped tumbling to the floor and letting go of her hands the same time.

She smirked and hogged the couch for herself. I stood up and turned off the movie saying,"HQ?"

Everyone looked at each other before grinning or smirking.

The next thing I knew we were all rushing to the top of the roof. We immediately went running and leaping. We had each gotten much better, so we landed on our feet unless it was a slightly bigger jumping. We soon came to the part where we had to go back to the ground. It was strangely in the area where we met those boys. I think I'm gonna call them the Morons, because they messed with the girls.

Wait.. Is that them right now? Oh gods. It is. Oh yay.. They brought friends. Making it nearly twice the size of our group. Once they saw us, they immediately strutted over. Oh... So they want a part 2 on their beat downs?

"Well, well, well. Lookie whose here," One of them sneered. We all shared a glance and seemed to be thinking one thing; Prepare for a fight. "Last time, you hid behind the girls like little cowards. Well this time. All of you are gonna fight." And with that, they all lunged.

There is only one word to describe what happened. Chaos. just complete and udder chaos. I don't know how, but I was fighting back-to-back with Annabeth. When she or I yelled duck, we did it at the same time. I suddenly felt like my heart was being squeezed tightly in my chest. I whirled around and shoved Annabeth to the side, just as fist came flying too fast to dodge. I took the hit and stumbled back, falling onto my back.

"Percy!" I heard a voice yell. I couldn't focus though. I could feel blood spurting from my nose though. And the back of my head hurt from falling. My vision swam in and out of conscious and unconsciousness. I saw a blurry face with wide grey eyes, before blacking out.

 **FangirlingOverIconForHire.**

 _I heard screams._

 _Feminine, pain filled, screams._

 _Familiar, feminine, pain filled, screams._

 _Annabeth's pain filled screams._

 _I didn't know what was happening. All that I knew was that I had to help Annabeth. Her screams... I just couldn't take it. I could feel her pain. And I didn't want her to be in pain. I started running. I was running down a bleach white hall. Her screams were getting louder. I abruptly stopped when I saw two familiar faces. Malcom and Hazel. They were standing on either side of a pair of double doors where the screams were coming._

 _Malcom had blood running down his back. His eyes were blank and tears flowed from his eyes._

 _Hazel had gems inside her palms, and up her forearms. Her eyes were blank and tears flowed from her eyes as well. Then they both opened their mouths and let out a piercing scream of pain that chorused with Annabeth's._

 _I shut my eyes, clamping my hands over my ears. Then heard heavy breathing and mindless chattering. And... Was that a heart beat machine thing?_

 _I wearily opened my eyes. I saw Annabeth on an operating bed. But it was just metal. Nothing else. She was asleep. But she wasn't alone. Other people in bleach white labcoats and clothes were surrounding her, holding scalpels, and a strange vial of blood. I blinked and the scene changed._

 _She was now fully conscious and on the floor. She was on her knees and screaming out in pain as it looked like wings were sprouting from her back. I saw droplets of blood splatter and pool slightly onto the bleach white floor._

 _I was frozen. Literally. I couldn't move._

 _Annabeth screamed again. I wanted to lunge forward and help her, but I couldn't. I tried to resist against the dream's chains keeping me in place but I couldn't._

 _I watched in horror as the last feathers of massive wings sprouted in place and she let out one last shrill scream._

 _A scream that shattered my heart into pieces._

 _A scream that only said one thing._

 _My name._

 _:: Dark Dreams ::_

I gasped and sat up, sweating and shaking. My eye sight was blurry and I waited for it to focus. When it did I took in my surroundings. We were in HQ and I was laying on the beanbags. A bandage was on my nose and my entire body hurt. I groaned rubbing the back of my head.

"Percy?" I heard a concerned voice ask. I looked over to my right to see Annabeth. I took in her worried, non tear stained face.

I finally managed to croak out a,"Yeah, Wisegirl?" And relief flooded her face. She hugged me, and I ignored the pain in my back and the electric feeling in my stomach, as I hugged her back. Then she punched my shoulder and growled,"That's for making me worry till no end, Seaweed Brain."

I just chuckled at her. I noticed for the first time that the others were here too. Well, Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Malcom wasn't here. **(Because for once i'm not gonna put in interrupted Percabeth.)**

"So... What happened?" I asked. Annabeth scowled while telling me,"When I was totally destroying the morons who messed with me, you decided to be all heroic and take a punch for me. Straight to the nose too."

I rolled my eyes and poked her cheek,"You knew that fist was too fast to dodge." She stuck her tongue out at me in reply. "Also... No Malcom to overprotect- er, look over you? And where's Haze and Frank?" I asked her.

She quirked an eyebrow at the Malcom part, but answered anyways. "Malcom went off to do something, and Hazel had to take Frank home cause he's sick. And Nico's gone cuz he's in overprotective mode. Much like Malcom is sometimes." A smile was faint on her lips when she said that.

"So.. What was you're nightmare about," She asked. I froze. Should I tell her? "You were mumbling in you're sleep, and crying." She told me. I noticed a few tears on my face. I quickly wiped them away and continued to have a mental fight with myself.

 _Tell her! She need to know!_ Part of my brain yelled at me.

But what if she worries too much!?

 _But what if she's in trouble!?_ My brain made good use sometimes.

But... No. I'm not going to. She'll stress out to much, and I don't want her to freak out.

 _You're going to regret this..._ I chose to ignore that.

I just shook my head,"It was nothing." I told her. She looked unsure, but reluctantly nodded.

"Hey! Don't get all lovey dovey on us, we're here too you know!" Said Thalia. I blushed but scowled at her. "Now. Stop hogging all the beanbags!" She said and shoved my feet off one, claiming it for herself. I rolled my eyes and sat on the blue one. Annabeth sat on the grey one next to me.

She suddenly handed a mirror to me that I didn't notice she had. A smirk was on her face. I took a deep breath and looked in it, only to gasp in horror. **(I typed that sentence without looking.)**

I had a bandage on my cheek, my hair was dirty, dirt was on my face as well, and I had a black eye. Not to mention a massive bandage on my nose.

Annabeth laughed at me making me scowl and growl,"Shut up!" She only laughed harder. In fact she laughed hard enough to fall off the beanbag. Her laugh sounded like bells. I've never heard her laugh like this. I felt slightly in trance at her laugh. When she stopped she sat up and wiped her eyes. I felt myself smile for no reason.

Thalia suddenly got up and walked to the newly installed radio. 'Hope Of Morning' by Icon For Hire turned on. **(How can I be obsessed with Icon For Hire if I owned it? You do the math.)**

I watched Annabeth as she sat up straighter, paying attention to the song. She sang a random line to the song.

 _"I try to capture every moment as it comes to me,_

 _bottle up the memories and let them keep my company."_

I just fell in a trance as she sang. I wasn't focused on her words, I was focused on the sound of her voice. For once I actually payed attention to what it sounded like.

It sounded sad, broken, and strong at the same time. Like she knew she was broken, but she was strong. The sadness, I have no clue. But whatever it was, made only one word come to mind. Obliterate. Yeah yeah, surprised I can say a big word?

 _"All the pain I can't explain away won't fade,_

 _all the secrets silenced by the shame._

 _Don't make me say it." 4x_

Thalia chimed in a line.

 _"Oh oh oh oh"_

Then they both sang together.

"Don't make me say it" 3x

Thalia stopped singing and let Annabeth continue singing. I still only focused on the sound of her voice. When she finished, I was only half awake. I blinked and shook my head to clear it, only to get pain. I shifted so I could put my head in Annabeth's lap. Which she probably was used to by now. She rolled her eyes and sat her hand on the side of my face again, letting her fingers block most of my eyesight. I didn't mind though. I heard whispers and snapped reply from Ananbeth, but I couldn't hear because I was too focused on the dream.

When I removed Annabeth's fingers away from eyes, everyone was gone but us. And Annabeth was pissed.

What did I do to make my friends want to murder me?

I quirked an eyebrow at her curiously. She just shook her head sighing,"Our friends are idiots."

I shrugged,"Nothing new then." She chuckled slightly and ran her fingers through my hair, getting out some knots and dirt from the fight. I leaned into her hand with a yawn. I closed my eyes, this time enjoying the feeling in my stomach.

I felt myself doze off without realizing. But I didn't care. Annabeth was okay and right now, that's all that matters to me.

 ***Slams the update button.* AM I SAFE NOW FOR IT BEING LIKE A WEEK AND NOT UPDATING!? *Is cowering behind fortress of books***

 **Hmm. I might post a new book once I'm on chapter 15 on this story, cuz I have this** ** _awesome_ story idea. I can't let anything slip though. Maaaaybe I will next chapter if I get 5 reviews? Or maybe I'll let you suffer until I let the first new story chapter come out. **

**Random: 'Yes I Know I'm A Wolf,' by Young Heretics, for Luke Castellen. I feel like this song relates to him at the end of the first war. Because he ends up being a good guy and realizing his mistakes. So yeah. If oyu guys happen to have any suggestions for PJO and HOO characters, lemme know. Please. And review! Oh and btw MiaHomina it's because Rachel can do... Dramatic things... Until next time,**

 **-Blue The Bored**


	10. Help Me PLEASE!

**Umm... Guys... Help. I have writers block and I dunno what to do for the sick Frazel chapter. And how to make Nico overprotective. I just...**

 **Just... Help a girl out will you? So if you have any ideas for Sick!Frank and Overprotecitvebro!Nico. Lemme know. Sooo... Yeah... But while I'm here and I have more then five reviews I'll give you the title for my future new story. And maybe a little look into the first chapter...**

'Dragon's Lullaby'

I smiled as I ran down the old cobblestone path. My old, worn out brown flats hit the ground in a rapid pattern, while my old working dress swished around my legs. My dark cloak was hanging on my shoulders, and I took of the hood once I reached my destiny. There was a massive cliff that jutted into the sky, and a cave opening. _My_ cave. Well, not just my cave. I shared it with my friend. I don't know his name, but I call him Seaweed Brain. He has been my friend ever since I ran from my home at the age of seven. Right now I'm twelve.

I walked to the old, massive sycamore maple tree. It's branches twisted upwards like a staircase. I climbed onto the lowest branch, and started my way up the tree. I hummed a song while doing so. I like to call it Dragon's Lullaby' because every time I hummed it, Seaweed Brain would get sleepy. Also because the only way I can get up, is by singing the song to the tree, so it's branches would help raise me up to the next branch. Why would I call it 'Dragon's Lullaby'? It's because my best friend is a dragon. Yep, you heard me, a dragon. He is a big, jet black dragon with a sea greenish blueish tinted underbelly and big, bright sea green eyes. And he is _massive._ _Just the tip of his tail_ is like a chair to me.

I was almost there. All I had to do was climb the narrow strip of land to the top of the cliff. I smiled, standing on top of the cliff now. I stared down at the village and castle that looked like tiny toys now. Every time I climbed this, I felt like I could so anything. I heard a soft, playful growl from inside the cave, and grinned wider if that was possible. I sprinted in calling out,"Hello SeaweedBrain!"

 **Hue. Hope that gets you excited. Probably not cuz I'm a dork and made this story with a dragon. Meh favorite mythical animal. Or is it a myth?... Cough, ignore that dorky moment please. And just a warning... lots of music and magical crap will be in this story. Welp. Yeah. And btw most of the music in it is instrumental music by this guy who makes absolutely _awesome_ instrumental music. I don't even remember how I stumbled across him but, Who the Hades cares? It's youtube. That's all for now. Chaos- Er, Peace.**

 **-Blue The Bored.**


	11. Is It Her?

***Sighs* I so stink at Frazel. I have let them down. *Sits in the corner and sulks blasting loud music into ears***

Nico's PoV

Hmm... Frank seems a little _too_ friendly with Hazel... Especially now that she's taking care of him, since he's sick. Okay let's start at the beginning. Frank got into a sneezing fit and couldn't stay. Percy got knocked out in the fight trying to be all heroic. *Cough*Yeahright*Cough*. And I, just caring about her safety of course, followed her to make sure Frank wouldn't try anything.

Frank, Hazel, and I were walking into the elevator to Frank's apartment. We reached the third floor and Frank took his keys and unlocked the door. Hazel sat him down on the couch and pulled the blanket down from the couch and tucked it around him. I sat down on the bar stool in the kitchen, watching Hazel and Frank like a hawk.

Shut up, I know what you're thinking.

"Do you need anything? A drink? Tissues?" I heard Hazel ask him.

"A drink and a tissue maybe.." Frank asked, slightly hesitantly. I narrowed my eyes harder at him. Why is he not burning up yet!? I saw Frank nervously glance at me and take a visible gulp. Hehehe... I've the advantages now.. Better start the revenge plans.

I quickly changed my face to emotionless when Hazel came in with a box of tissues and a coke. **(Coke is always my medicine. Huehuehue...)**

Frank thanked her and blew his nose with a tissue. I looked at my phone when it vibrated and nearly chocked.

 **(** _Piper_ , **Nico)**

 _So what do u think? Frazel or what?_

 **What's Frazel..?**

 _Frank and Hazel, duh. Silena thinks it'd be cute. Oh btw she's reading these texts too._

 **WTF, PIPER?! YOU TOO SILENA! NO WAY IN HADES WILL MY LITTLE INNOCENT HAZEL START DATING YET!**

Gee, Nico, calm down u sound like you're having a heart attack. Or ur chocking.

 **I AM!**

 _... I'm gonna go now..._

And then the little coward stopped texting me. Back to watching Hazel and Frank.

Piper's PoV **(The Frazel will be back soon. I just need time with this Shipper.)**

I smiled. I already have two new ships going and Silena is supporting it too. I decided to stalk Percabeth for a while before checking in on Frazel again. **(I know I promised you nothing but Frazel in this one. But hey, I have writers block.)**

Percy had apparently made a stupid joke and Annabeth chuckled at him. I turned on the radio, plugging it into the speakers I so kindly gave to them. 'House Of Memories' by Panic At The Disco was playing. **(Does it look like a sing like a frickn' boy?)**

I grinned and randomly did a few dance moves. Everyone did what I did. We all sang to random lyrics as loudly, obnoxiously, and off key as we could. When we were done singing we all fell to the ground, chocking on laughter. Annabeth just collapsed in a beanbag, chuckling. Percy suddenly grinned evilly and pulled her down to the ground with us. He scrambled away, still on the ground as he did, trying to get away from Annabeth before her rage mode kicked in.

Annabeth just _l Shhaughed_ louder. Percy cautiously stood up and stood over her. "Hey, Seaweed Brain. Guess what?" She asked him.

He tilted his head to the side. "What, Wisegirl?" He just finished his sentence when Annabeth kicked his legs out from under him, making him fall to the ground, practically faceplanting. Annabeth swung a leg over his back to pin him down, while I stalked- uh, observed them. Percy twisted his head to the side whining,"Annabeth! That hurt! Especially with a bruised face!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes slightly, loosening her grip on the collar of his shirt. "It's just pain, Seaweed Brain. Pain is controlled by the-" She didn't have time to finish because Percy flipped them over while she was distracted. She yelped, while I smiled, totally not smugly.

I'm Sorry. But We Need Some Percy PoV Of This Scene. SO... PERCY'S POV!

I smirked down at Ananbeth as I pinned her down, a leg swung over her torso. I leaned down to whisper in her ear,"Pain is controlled by what, Wisegirl?"

She squirmed in my grip, a pink blush tinting her cheeks, making her look adorable. She scowled at me before hissing at me with a pissed look on her face,"The mind you moron, now get off of me!"

I just smiled smugly and said,"Not a chance, Annie dear." She squirmed even more, the scowl deepening. **(OH MY GODS! MY GRANDMA JUST GAVE ME HALF A CONTAINER OF COOL WHIP! HADES YEAH!)**

"GODS DAMMIT, PERCY! LET ME UP!" She practically screeched at me. I smirked even wider now,"Whatever you say, Annie," I said innocently. I stood up and scooped her up in my arms, before slinging her onto my shoulder, grinning. She was used to this so she just sighed and gave up. I hummed cheerfully and walked around with Annabeth on my shoulder, just to annoy the shit out of her. I felt Annabeth shift and she whispered in my ear,"You little shit."

I just grinned at her, and she glowered back.

Piper's PoV **(I sowwie it's confusing.)**

I took a few photos of Percabeth like the one with Annabeth on his shoulder and where Percy had Annabeth pinned down. Welp, time to check in with Nico and ask about Frazel.

 **(Same as before.)**

 _So how's Frazel doing?_

 **Shut the Hades up about this 'Frazel' Piper. OKAY!?**

 _Nico calm down. u might pop a blood vessel._

 **Whatever. And Frank is asleep and Hazel and I are about to leave.**

 _Aww. And where r u going?_

 **I'm Going to drop Hazel off at her house. Oh and tell Annabeth she needs to go to her home too.**

 _Mk. Bye Nico._

 **Bye. Fangirl...**

I chuckled at that one. I got up and whistled sharply, catching Percy's attention from where he was still walking around with Annabeth on his shoulder. Dam. Guy's got some strength.

"Okat, Loverbirds, it's time for Annabeth to go home. Actually we all should," I told them. Annabeth was barked an insult at me that I ignored. Percy sat Annabeth back onto her feet and fled out of her attacking range. I snorted at them. We all split up to different ways, some of us traveling by buildings or on foot. I noticed Percy ran to catch up with Annabeth before she could run off to the closest building. I already sensed a spark from them too. I smiled and walked down the street towards my house.

I hummed while walking down the street when a news paper slammed into my face. I stumbled back before removing it from my face. I was about to throw it away when I saw a bold title that said,' **A Winged Creature?'** I paused to look at it. I saw a picture of a figure with massive wings. The figure was about the sive of my thumb, and had _massive_ wings. I saw that it's hair was long and curly like a girl's and... No... No, there's no way possible. Hey, doesn't she wear those same shoes every day though..?

I felt an uneasiness grow in my gut. And that jacket looked familiar, tied around the figure's waist. I scanned the passage quickly.

 _'A young girl was walking down the street one day at sunset, when she suddenly heard the sound of flapping. But louder then normal. So she looked up and saw a figure with massive wings. The girl took a picture... Now the only question remains... Is it paranormal?'_ I read in and out of the passage quickly.

 _'The girl says that the figure had long curly blonde hair, and tan skin. She couldn't get a good look at her face or clothes, except a smokey grey jacket that was tied on the figure's waist.'_

 _I_ felt curious, and sick at the same time. Something wasn't right. My only question remained. Is that Annabeth?

 **Welp. I tried. I failed. This chappie, is crappie. So. Please don't hate me. I'm just having serious writer's block. Hell, I even tried to act like Nico to get that feeling in. But yep. I failed. So... If you gots any good ideas for Frazel or how Malcom needs to chill, lemme know. **

**That's all.**

 **-Blue The Bored (Who desperately needs help)**


	12. Does He Know?

**Hola everyone! Time for... A new chapter! :D okay I'm a massive geek. And wait a minute... *Goes to look at mini library at Magnus Chase series.* DANGgIT! The next book won't come out until fall. And I just remembered I forgot to say the disclaimer in the last chapter... Woops. Lets just hurry up with the disclaimer then.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: RICK! You should TOTALLY take Percy's advise.**

 **Rick: And what's his advice?**

 **Percy: That you give BoredIce PJO and HOO.**

 **Rick: No, Percy. I created you, I can't give you away. Or the others.**

 **Me: NUU! MY CHANCES!**

Hestia's PoV

I hurriedly cleaned up the kitchen. Annabeth was cleaning the living room, and Malcom and Hazel were cleaning their rooms.

Should probably introduce myself. I am Hestia Flames. **(Yes that was a cheesy pun.)** And I am a double agent. Don't tell anyone or else I will have to track you down and erase you're memories of what I said. I work for The Lab and another agency that I can't tell you, unless I can trust you. **(Aka I'm letting you guys come up with the name.)** Right now we're preparing for Lab's workers who are coming to check on Annabeth, Malcom, and Hazel's progress in capturing Perseus Jackson.

"Done!" Annabeth called from the living room. I shooed her off to go and change into something formal. I hurried into the kitchen where I was cooking some chocolate cookies. **(Shh... Even badguys can appreciate chocolate cookies...)**

I looked at the clock. 5:25. We only have thirty five minutes to hurry up. I pulled the cookies out of the oven and laid them to cool while I rushed to my room to change into something different. After about ten minutes searching through my closet to find something to wear, I rushed out and hurried to the girls' room. I saw Hazel fumbling with a pair of white sandles with a silver buckle. She had on a white noodle strap dress that went to her knees with a violet belt, and her frizzy hair was left down. I helped Hazel with her shoes and turned to Annabeth.

She was fumbling with her dress, cursing when it got caught on her wings. I sighed and helped her fumble with the dress. It was pure white, had long sleeves with the shoulders cut out, a low back for her wings, and it reached halfway to her ankles. She wore silver gladiator boots, silver owl earings with bright green eyes, and her hair was tied up in a formal bun. I frowned at them for a second. Something was missing. Aha! Some makeup. I quickly dragged them to my room where the makeup was, smiling. **(Time for some girly Hestia.)**

I put a violet eye shadow on Hazel's eyes, some blush, and gave her some lip gloss. Annabeth sighed and reluctantly let me do her makeup when I stared at her. I smiled and put a silver eyeshadow on her, some blush as well, and handed her some lip gloss too. I glanced at the time to see it was 3:43.

I quickly herded them to the living room before rushing to Malcom's room. I knocked rapidly and he stumbled out, fumbling with his white button up shirt. I scowled slightly and buttoned it up the right way before shooing him to the living room. I stood in front of them. Malcom was wearing his white button up shirt, white dress pants, and white vans. I noticed there was dirt on his hands.

"Go clean you're hands, Malcom! We're having guests over," I scolded him lightly, sounding like a mother. He sighed and walked to the bathroom to do as he was told. When he got back I looked at the time. 3:50.

"Hazel, sit in the middle, Malcom sit straight, spread you're wings out a little, you too, Annabeth." I commanded them like it was time to take a picture. After making sure everyone was as perfect as they could get, the doorbell soon rang. I hurried to open the door. I opened it wider in silence and they walked in. There was five men that surrounded one man. Luke Castellan. He wasn't the boss of The Lab, but he was considered it because he had a higher rank then everyone. And he did the Boss' bidding.

"Good evening, Hestia." He greeted me. I noticed in inhaled largely. **(Yes. I'm making Luke love Hestia's homemade cookies. Shush.)**

"They're on the table in the kitchen, Mr. Castellan," I told him, amused, before sitting down next to Malcom.

Luke had disappeared into the kitchen and now came back, shoving something into his mouth. **(Sorry I'm not sorry for making at least one thing funny.)**

He cleared his throat after swallowing and going straight into serious mode.

"How is you're relationship with the boy?" He asked them. I inwardly took a deep breath and hoped for the best for them

Malcom's PoV

I let Annabeth do the talking.

"So far we're friends," Was the only thing she said. The man- Luke - nodded.

"Good. We also have more subjects for you to deliver for us," He handed Annabeth a stack of files and she handed them to me.

"They are Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus Valdez," We all tensed up for half a second before relaxing," Frank Zhang, son of Ares Wars, Nico Di' Angelo, son of Hades Di' Angelo, Thalia Grace and Jason Grace, son and daughter of Zeus Grace, and Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite McLean."

"I thought this was just a job for one person," Annabeth said, silent anger in her voice while her feathers ruffled slightly. Luke stood up and towered threateningly over Annabeth.

"Listen you little brat, be grateful we even let you and you're family live," He snarled. I wanted to reach out and tell him to back off, but it would just make things worse. **(I dunno how but I just ended up in emo music...)**

Annabeth didn't say anything but let her eyes narrow up at him, holding her ground. Knowing he could do nothing, Luke finally stepped back.

He went into the kitchen and walked back out with a bunch of cookies in his hand, one stuffed in his mouth. He nodded to Hestia before walking out.

"I freaking hate this!" Annabeth growled, putting her head in her hands in frustration. "We always have to do their stupid little jobs of getting more people to experiment on! Not to mention get our childhood friend and Hazel's older brother!"

I sighed and opened one of my wings to envelope both of them. "Calm down, Annabeth. You too, Hazel. Don't think I can't see you freaking out," I said.

Hazel's hands were shaking slightly and she was silent. "What will they do to Nico?" She asked me quietly.

"I don't know Hazel," I told her, "I don't know." Hazel leaned into my side while Annabeth stood up and started pacing frustratedly.

"What are we even going to do!?" She growled. I noticed Hesita had gotten up and slipped down the hallway to give us our privacy. "It's not like we can run away, they'l just kill our dad like he's nothing. And who knows, maybe they even have a freakin' tracker in our wings!" She exclaimed angrily. Her eyes were narrowed and her wings were ruffled up in anger. She suddenly whirled off and went to he and Hazel's room muttering curses that isn't even T rated.

I sighed and leaned back, wing still around Hazel, and ran a hand through my curly hair. Hazel suddenly stood up and followed Annabeth to their room. I sighed and let my wings fall limp at my sides. Annabeth suddenly burst down the hallway calling back to me,"I"m going out!" and then disappearing through the door. Hazel followed soon.

"I'm going to go find Nico..." She told me quietly before walking out the door, leaving me alone.

I stood up and walked to my room. It was half the size of the girls' room because I didn't share it. I got changed into a pair of jeans, grey worn out converse, a grey shirt in black writing that said _' I know I'm 80% a geek. But I'm 100% sure I don't care._ ' I grabbed my bracelet and quickly put it around my wrist and grabbed my old grey hoodie that hid my wings.

I walked downstairs and out the door calling back to Hestia,"I'm going out!"

 **Why bother talking about his journey out the door?**

I walked silently down the sidewalk and into the busier parts of the city. I turned into an alley way silently. I walked as far into it as I could. I glanced at both sides before shedding my grey hoodie, tying it on my waist and slipping off my bracelet quietly. I watched my wings expand until they were back to their regular size.

I took a deep breath and stared up at the sky for a second before crouching slightly and jumping into the air, giving a flap from my wings to lift into the sky. I soared high enough not to be seen, and low enough not to freeze. I sighed, taking deep breaths as I glided in the air. This was my only place left to think, but also the place where my heart was heavy the most, because my wings were just another reminder, of my burden. I sighed and felt myself drop closer to the ground a little. I hadn't noticed that I had began to drop in the eyesight of the people but I did when I heard the shrill scream of a little girl. I missed a beat and yelped falling a foot closer to the ground.

I saw a little girl tugging at her mother's sleeve, pointing at me. When the mother finally looked up she shrieked as well. I immediately put on a burst of speed and lifted myself higher and going faster. I flew until my wings ached, so I strained them to make it to a rooftop of a building. I had a slight crash landing, but I only scrapped my elbows, side, and my knees. For a couple of minutes I laid there, panting, with my wings spread out at my sides.

I eventually sat up and put on my bracelet, making my wings smaller, and slipped my hoodie back on. I climbed down the fire escape quietly. I slipped out of the alleyway and collided with something. Well, some _one_. I didn't fall over though, so I caught it's shoulders before it fell.

I blinked and took notice of the person I bumped into. First off, the person I bumped into is a girl. She has sea green eyes, (That happen to look a lot like Percy's... Strange...) wavey blonde hair that looks like sand, and tan skin. She wore a green shirt ,with a purple realistic shark on it, that matched her eyes, purple converse, and blue jeans that were ripped at the knees. Did I mention she looked annoyed. Or that she looks pretty..?

"Uh..." Was the only thing I managed, stupidly, I may add as well.

She rolled her eyes before muttering,"Watch where you're going."

I just continued to stare at her.

She finally raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms,"You just gonna stare at me all day, Blondie?"

I finally snapped out of it and pulled my hands away from her shoulders before stuttering,"O-oh, um sor-ry..."

That amused smirk on her face told me she knew exactly what she was doing to me.

"H-hey! Stop laughing at me," I told her, blushing. "And don't call me Blondie."

"What am I supposed to call you then? I don't know you're name," Was her only reply. Ok. Keep it together Malcom.

"It's Malcom. And you are..?"

"Its Emerald. Emerald Jackson." I froze at that.

"You mean like... Poseidon Jackson?" I asked her wearily.

Her eyes abruptly narrowed. "Yes... Now who the hell are you and how do you know my father's name?"

I was frozen. Completely and utterly frozen. Is she Percy's stepsister or something!? Does he even know about her? oh gods, what if we have to kidnap her!? Does the Lab even know about her?! Oh gods... I need to tell Percy... And hopefully get over this little stutter blush thing I'm having around this girl.

 **Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...**

 **Welp. This chapter was short. But hey, I updated! So yeah. I'm pretty sure I remember seeing a review that asked me if I could put in like a secret sister of Percy's and so I did. And ooh, more people to kidnap.**

 **oh and, HRSfangirl, I like you're ideas. Verrrry creative for le shipping moments... *Has now gone into fangirl world.* Ahem, anywho, the dragon chapter... Just wait... MWAHAHAH! Ha... I need a better life...**

 **-BoredIce**


	13. I'M BACK!

**hOI EVerYOne111!SorrY I'VE BeeN GOne FoR WhaT? A WEek? SomeThING LiKe ThAT.**

 **Hue. Undertale Temmie. Couldn't resist. ANYWHO! I just wanted to let you know I'm still here. And sorry to get you're hopes up with this AN *Cough*suresure*Cough* AND GUESS WHAT! THere was apparently some 'anonymous' calller. Probably some prank caller... But... I kind of freaked out.. Well, mostly on the inside. I kept doing this weird thing where I twitch alot and shudder, and look around a lot. It's kind of like having ADHD... But yeah. MOst the boys were all like; 'OH NU! MEH TABLET ISH STILL IN THE SCHOOL! HOWEVER SHALL I LIVE!?' or 'I WANT MEH TABLET! WHY CAN'T I GO GET IT!?'. I on the other hand am wanting to scream this.**

 **"SHUT THE HADES UP YOU FREAKING SELFISH DUMB IDIOTIC A-HOLES! DO YOU NOT EVEN SEE WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON!?"**

 **Not to mention the teachers were acting strange. Which activated my more animalistic side... Not a good combo when I be doing that weird shudder twitch glance around thing. Hmm... I also was refusing to trust anything and anyone. :3 never meet me in this mode. So yeah. Today was an eventful day. :3**

 **That's all. Except for, I might post a chapter today. GOODBYE NOW!**

 **-Blue The Bored**

 **PS. Should I change my name to Blue The Bored?**


	14. She knows?

**OI! I've got a new chapter for you all! And btw it was a prank call. And even worse news. It's my birthday today. *is sitting down at a table throwing a solo party* But whatever. Idc, cuz you guys are awesome, and so to celebrate, here is a chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No. K? No.**

Annabeth's PoV

I sighed, drying off my hands and walking out the the bathroom. Hazel walked in as soon as I was out. I looked in the mirror to glance at what I wearing.

A leather pair of gladiator boots, jean shorts that brushed just above my knee, a white shirt that had random navy blue lines streaking on it. I put on my bracelet and walked downstairs silently. I sat down at the table with Malcom, the spot inbetween us empty. I took a bite from my toast quietly. Ever since yesterday we've hardly spoken at all. It's like if we talk, something bad'll happen. Malcom seems the worst though. Like something happened to him...

I looked up as Hazel came down. She wore black combat boots, her blue jeans tucked into them, and a white shirt that had a yellow horse on it. She wore yellow converse to match too.

I went back to my food as she took her spot inbetween us. Soon we finished breakfast and put away our dishes before heading to the living room. I put on my regular smokey grey jacket, that I had gotten attached to, quietly. Malcom already had his hoodie on so we headed out the door, calling back a small goodbye to Hestia. We walked down the sidewalk in silence. Hazel finally broke it.

"We can't stay in this depressed energy forever. Maybe if we do it without any complaints, they'll go easy on them," She glanced down at her hands.

"Hazel's right," I spoke up, "We've done nothing but sulk like cry baby's about this. We need to stay strong, and hopefully the other's won't get it bad."

Malcom suddenly blurted,"I think Percy has a stepsister that he doesn't know about. Her name is Emerald Jackson." Both Hazel and I stopped looking at him. "They both have the same tan, and swimmer's build, not to mention eyes and same father. I don't think The Lab knows about her either."

I groaned and let my head drop to look at the floor. "So basically we have another person to kidnap for illegal an experiment?" It was silent after my words. We continued to walk, the had mood lightened up a little more. Until I mentioned the kidnapping, so it was back to how it was now.

When we reached school we immediately went to the meeting place. Percy, Nico, Leo, and Piper was already there. We glanced at each other and put up a fake happy mood on. Percy immediately spoke to me, ignoring the glaring Malcom.

"So what's up Wise Girl?" He said cheerfully. His cheerfulness seems to spread, because my mood lightened up a little.

A smile flickered on my face before I answered, "Nothing but boredom. And the hilariousness of you're face being bruised," I chuckled slightly at his horrified expression.

"I was hoping it wouldn't be that bad over the three days... But I guess luck just hates me," He said, scowling. **(Don't know why but now I'm listening to Damage by Fit For Rivals..)**

"Wait, you mean you haven't looked in a mirror since I showed you your face?" I asked him, looking shocked.

He sheepishly shrugged,"So..? What if I have?"

I rolled my eyes, lightly laughing. "Not even in the bathroom?"

He just once again shrugged sheepishly. The bell rang, and I hadn't noticed Jason was already there. Hm, Frank must still be sick. We all went into the school, splitting into smaller groups to our lockers. I already had my stuff organized and was waiting on Hazel.

She eventually got her stuff and saluted us before walking off. Before she did, we saluted back, holding in chuckles. We were about to walk off to class when Percy's voice asked,"Hey, can I walk with you guys to class?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you can. We're going to the same class anyways." I watched as he fell into step with Malcom and I. He shrugged at me while we walked to class.

 **LUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH TIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMME!**

I sat down with Malcom and Percy. Piper was already there, and narrowing her eyes between Percy and I.

I narrowed my eyes like, _Don't even, Piper._

She smirked back like, _I am._

I scowled back at her, glaring.

The boys were staring between us like we were crazy. When we finally noticed, we just shrugged at them.

Soon everyone was here. This boy, Grover, who was apparently Percy's closest friend sat with us too. He was really nice. I think he was a little shy to come over to our table even though Percy was here because he said that we looked intimidating together. Well, Nico, Hazel, Thalia, Malcom and I did anyways.

Grover looked like one of those eco-friendly guys. He was scrawny, had brown curly hair and eyes, a wispy beard on his chin, a red Rasta cap, and was crippled, so he needed crutches. So basically he looked like a boy who would be bullied a lot. But I guess being Percy's friend had its advantages. Sometimes anyways... Like if you were being accused of stealing Percy. Or a stupid blonde who acted like she was better then everyone.

Which makes me think of that time when Rachel decided to gang up on me.

 _::Flashback Time! ::_

 _I walked down the hallway to my locker when I heard a voice growl,"Where is she?" To be more specific, Rachel's voice. I did_ not _feel like having to deal with her, so I decided to wheel around down another hallway. They somehow managed to continue to follow me, so I kept twisting and turning until I came to a dead end. And Rachel on my tail too. Great..._

 _"Ugh, there she is! Finally, you idiots."_

 _I sighed and stared at the wall for a moment before whirling around, eyes narrowed, a dangerous look on my face. "What do you want Rachel?"_

 _Rachel and her posse was smirking at me, hands on hips or arms crossed. Drama queens..._

 _"Oh... we just want to ask you something," Rachel began innocently,"Like, why did you steal my boyfriend Percy?"_

 _"I DIDN'T STEAL HIM! I'M NOT EVEN DATING HIM YOU FREAKING DRAMA QUEEN!" I yelled at her. She just smirked before speaking again._

 _"Or... Why do you always have that jacket on? Hmm? Are you hiding something?" She questioned me. I froze. She smirked seeing my reaction. She walked forward and began to walk circles around me._

 _"Hmm... I suppose you haven't read the news yet? Oh and, girls, it's time for you to leave," Rachel told them. They both glanced at each other in confusion before wondering off like little lost puppies without their owner. Of course their too dumb to lead themselves without Rachel._

 _I watched as Rachel pulled a newspaper from her bag and started to wave it around before stopping in front of me. I stiffened, my back as straight as could be, and my eyes widened while a complete shocked expression took over me as I saw the title and picture that followed it. She thrust it into my hands, a smirk still playing her face. I gave the artical a quick scan before dropping it and saying in a steely voice._

 _"I don't get what you're trying to tell me Rachel."_

 _Rachel only smirked before purring,"But, Anniebell! I thought you always knew everything! Are you saying you_ don't _this time?"_

 _I growled,"You were the girl who saw me weren't you?"_

 _She smirked before replying. "Oh, of course I was. I saw every detail of you're face, but me, being me of course, decided to use it as blackmail."_

 _"How were you not shocked by me having wings?" I questioned her, a little shocked myself on that part._

 _She shrugged slightly,"Oh, I was shocked. But I spent a few days relaxing and excepting it. And realizing my advantage... I can control you unless you do what I say!"_

 _My eye twitched. "No. No, no, NO!" I growled at her._

 _She smirked. "First, stay away from Percy. Second, allow all bullies to hurt you and get lower ranked then you already are until you're unknown. Got that? Oh, and make sure all the populars go away from you too. That means, Percy, Nico, Grover, Piper, Jason, and Frank. KK?"_

 _I swollowed. Hard, and gave a small nod. I couldn't absolutely_ COULD. NOT. _Let anyone find out my secret. Then Hazel and Malcom will be exposed. I can't have that happen._

 _She smiled like the little evil demon child she is._

 _"Good..." She said. "And I have a feeling I'll find something out about you're little friends too!" And with that she cheerfully walked away._

 _I took a deep breath and turned, my head down and silent, before walking to my locker and rush to my next class. Late. Good thing nobody knew me in this class._

 _::Flashback Time, Over::_

I quickly shook my head mentally before putting a calm facade on and talking with the others. I noticed Percy was staring at me, a slight frown on his face, a look I couldn't **(BILL)** decipher in my mind. He gave me a look that said, _Are you okay?_ I quickly glanced away, not daring to look at him until the rest of the day.

When school was gone I rushed out before Hazel and Malcom. I felt hands grab my wrists and drag me to the parking lot. I squirmed and lashed out until I realized it was Percy. A determined look on his face as he ignored my squirms and growls. He was heading towards his car and I stopped struggling, a glare set in my eyes.

He decided to pick me up to put me in the passenger seat, put the seatbelt on me too, and get in on his side. He started to drive off while I slid in the seat and glared out the window, saying nothing. Percy pulled into his apartment driveway and stopped the car. Neither of us made a move to speak or get out of the car. Percy finally broke the silence.

"Something's up with you, Annabeth. What is it? You've been avoiding Nico, Piper, Jason, and I. That's not you," He said, a serious tone in his voice.

I continued to stare out the window, my glare turning up a notch. "Nothing is _up with me._ I'm perfectly fine. And maybe the reason I'm avoiding you guys is that we shouldn't be friends."

Now for some reason, that left a heavy wound slashed across my heart. Percy looked hurt too. "Annabeth, you've never seem to act like this before, and you always seem to be perfectly fine with us."

I didn't answer and just glared even fiercer out the window. I felt someone's fingers grab my chin and make me look at the said person. I felt my glare weaken slightly as I stared into sea green eyes that had darkened a few shades.

"Annabeth...," He started slowly. "Is this because we were classified into the popular group?"

I felt another slash at my heart as I answered. "Maybe it is, idiot. Besides, you shouldn't have hung out with us in the first place. Nico was only an exception because of Hazel. So maybe all of you should just leave us alone."

Percy's eyes flashed a look of hurt and frustration. "Annabeth! You know we don't care about what we're ranked in school! We don't care what our friends are ranked either," He exclaimed. Gods, he is _not_ making this easier.

"Percy. Just leave me alone, okay?" I told him. "Now can I leave?"

He sighed, his eyes a dark emerald. "Fine. But I'm driving you home whether you like it or not," He told me, a stern look now in his eyes.

I clenched my teeth, glaring at him, before muttering a quick fine.

As much as I hated too, I had to start hating Percy Jackson. One of my friends. My seaweed brained friend. And that hurt me. I don't know why. I should have started to hate him in the first place anyways. But if I do hate him, maybe it won't hurt as much when I have to kidnap him.

He dropped me off with a pained look. "Goodnight, Wisegirl," He said, before driving off. That made another slash on my heart. I took a deep breath and put on another calm facade to fool the others.

 **Well. It's not the best but hey, DRAMA! *Is sitting at a lonely table with laptop and fuzzy PJs* Still throwing my solo party in my head. And guess what... ONLY THREE MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL Dragon's Lullaby is out! Hm. Now I'm borrred... heh, as usual. Well, good day everyone and have a good April Fool's. Oh and, what's you're favorite song? I'd love too know!**

 **-BoredIce**


	15. What Is It?

**Why am I listening to Melanie Martinez right now... OH YEAH! It's cuz I'm bored and needed fuel for this. So. AREN'T YA'LL PROUD OF MEH!? I UPDATED FOR YA'LL! And Ty for le happy birthday's.**

 **Oh and to that friend whose life feels like a joke, let me tell you; You're not the only one. I've always wondered why I even exist. I've even pondered if anyone would miss me if I died. Don't judge me about these thoughts okay... JUST READ THE CHAPTER!**

 **Disclaimer (I remembered!):**

 **Me: *noms on a bunch of cola gummies. Laughs head off like a maniac***

 **Unknown: "Blue, you're seriously going to regret that."**

 **Me: "SHUDDUP! I CAN DO ANYTHING! GASP! IT'S LI-" *Falls over in a sugar coma from running out of energy***

 **Unknown: "Would Rick seriously fall in sugar comas? I don't think so."**

Percy's PoV

I sighed turning to look up at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. Annabeth's words were still burning in my brain. I looked over at the clock.

12:30. I inwardly groaned at how tired I would be in the morning. And it was all Annabeth's fault. I really shouldn't be blaming her, but some other part of my mind kept saying it was her fault.

 _"Maybe it is, idiot. Nico was only an exception because of Hazel. So maybe you all should just leave us alone."_

I rolled over so my face was buried into the pillow and groaned frustratedly into it. I heard my door creak open and tilted my head slightly so I could see who was there. It was my mum. She walked over and sat down on the edge of my bed. **(I'm listening to a bunch of songs on 1.25 speed on youtube. Somehow it helps me write faster...)** She gave me a small smile. "Who is she?"

I sighed before saying in a muffled voice,"Her name is Annabeth Chase. The most frustrating know-it-all in the world." My mother laughed at my choice of words. I rolled over so I could see her.

"So what'd she do that's making you so frustrated?" My mum questioned me.

"I just... Ugh! Everything!" I complained. **(hmm.. 'Game of Life'?)** "Her smile, her laugh, her hair, her voice, her walk, the way she teases me, just everything! And especially now because she's saying that we can't be friends because I'm apparantely one of the popular boy's at school. And a few of our other friends."

My mother was just smiling knowingly before speaking, "Are you sure that you're _just_ frustrated with her? Nothing else? Not even a crush?"

I felt my cheeks heat up as I yelped,"Mom! No! I don't like her!" **(PFFT! FACE IT PERCY!)**

My mom raised her hands up in surrender. "Whatever you say, dear. Now at least try to sleep, don't want to be any more of a zombie then you already are at school, do you?"

I shook my head, smiling. My mom got up and walked out of my room calling back a goodnight. I shifted so I could look back at the ceiling. My eyes were beginning to droop and I started to think. Did I like Annabeth? My know-it-all friend? My Wisegirl? I slowly drift off to sleep, falling into a dream. Or should I say nightmare?

 _:Nightmares: Warning: Might be a gruesome, depending how your mind is: Warning_

 _I was happily walking down a school hallway, until I heard my Wisegirl's shrill scream that said my name over and over. Without even realizing it, I took off down the hallway, screaming a name that I couldn't hear to my own ears._

 _The hallway I was running down was becoming bleach white, with steal doors that had other screams and cries coming from them. I felt myself trip over something and fall down, scraping my chin, knees, and elbows. I looked down and saw a rusty chain that disappeared into shadows. When I looked back up I saw more chains, all going in random places. They looked never ending._

 _I stood up and continued to chase after the screams. I felt something grab my ankles and face planted. When I looked back I saw men in white suits grabbing onto my ankles. I kicked and yelled at them but I couldn't even hear my own words. All I heard was the continuous cries, screams, and shrieks._

 _The two men suddenly let out a yell of pain and let go, dropping to the ground. I saw Malcom and Hazel standing over them. They were both wearing white clothes and their eyes were blank, looking exactly like his last dream. They were suddenly over flooded with men in white._

 _I froze as their screams of rage and pain began to chorus with the others. I couldn't move until I heard a familiar voice whisper sternly too me._

 _"Move, I gave you that gift for a reason..."_

 _I shook my head and scrambled back up on my feet. I had one important thing in mind right now. Annabeth._

 _I took off again until I barreled through a pair of steel double doors. What I saw next scarred me._

 _Annabeth was on her knees, sobbing. She kept crying out the names of our friends, me, and I think she was crying out dad. Chains was circled tightly on her wrists and ankles, tight enough to cut into her skin and make her bleed. Cut were fierce along her arms and legs. Her hair had dry blood in it and it was tangled and dirty._

 _I immediately fell to her side and wrapped my arms around her, staring at the blood and wings on her back. In my eyes, she looked like a trapped angle. An innocent angle that's been tortured when she doesn't deserve it._

 _She shoved me away and started yelling,"RUN! GET AWAY FROM ME!" But I didn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I just kept my arms wrapped around her firmly, ignoring her punches and shoves, her desperate cries for her to leave. Something told me something bad was going to happen, but I refused to let her face it alone. Even if something happened to me._

 _Suddenly Annabeth was jerked out of my arms and a deep, dark laugh echoed the walls. Annabeth's sobs and cries became muffled as a man, dressed in entire black with a hat that shadowed over his face held a knife to her throat. I felt pure rage towards the man who was hurting Annabeth. Nobody hurts Annabeth._ No. One.

 _I felt the rage in my throat burn so hot it could've been entire blue fire as I watched, trapped in the dream's chains of stillness, as the man ran the knife along her throat lightly, drawing a thin line of blood. The blood pooled onto the ground more then it should've. I watched it pool, trembling in both shock and rage, until I heard Annabeth scream in pure pain, making me look up so fast I could've dislocated my neck._

 _I started to retch at the sight in front of me. Annabeth was laying on the floor, now on her back, the chains completely wrapped around her legs and arms, bleeding deeply from where they cut into her skin. I felt like someone had just kicked me in the gut, and strapped me in place to where I couldn't move. I fought and kicked to get to Annabeth's side, but I felt like something was holding me back._

 _The men was gone. Everything was gone. The walls were the gone, the people were gone, the screams were gone. Everything was gone. Except for Annabeth, the chains, the blood on the floor and me. All was dead silent, except my screams, yells, and and sobs, all from the sight of Annabeth laying on the ground, unmoving._

 _I let loose one final scream. One final scream that would make me loose my voice. A final scream that woke me up. A scream that would scar me forever._

 _"ANNABETH!"_

 _::Well. Was that gruesome? I can't tell cause I'm hyper:::_

"ANNABETH!" I yelled falling out of my bed, breathing hard with blurry eyes.

"Percy?" I heard a cautious voice ask. I looked up, still breathing heavy. I was shaking, and my eyes were blurring of tears. I wiped them away, and saw my Mom, along with Jason, Thalia, and Nico. I just stared at them, not knowing what to say. My mother got up and gave us some privacy.

I shakily got up and sat down on my bed. I was clutching the sheets and staring at the floor, taking deep breaths. Annabeth's unmoving body and her blood staining the floor kept flashing through my mind.

"You okay, Perce?" I heard Nico ask. I nodded slowly before standing up, and walking to my closet and fumbling through it to find some matching clothes. I needed to find Annabeth. I went into the bathroom and cleaned up, not bothering to even try to fix my hair, and putting on my clothes. My cousins didn't bother to stop me as I walked out of my room. They probably knew where I was going after yelling Wisegirl's name.

I jogged the entire way to Annabeth's house, until I was knocking on the door, hands shoved into my torn jean pockets. A woman I didn't know opened the door. She had brown hair, warm brown eyes, tan skin, and a warm smile. "Can I help you?" She asked me.

"Um, is Annabeth here?" I asked her, feeling slightly awkward. She looked at me, her eyes now steely and her back straight.

"Annabeth, someone is here for you," The woman called back into the house. The lady stepped back and for a second the doorway was empty until the familiar shiny blonde princess curls, and calculating grey eyes were there. I felt relief ball in my stomach, also a few butterflies.

"You need something, Seaweed Brain?" She asked me. Oh it felt wonderful to hear her say that teasing nickname today!

"You free for today?" I asked her, feeling a smile come to my face. **(Listening to a bunch of P!ink for some reason...)**

"Yeah, why? You gonna kidnap me for the third time?" I saw her give me a sharp glare. I tried to ignore the fact that she had been keeping a blank facade on her face the entire time I looked at her too. Guess she's still mad about the car episode.

I shifted before asking, my _voice_ slightly hoarse, "Just wanted to hang out at Starbucks or something. Can we _please_ just forget that time in the car! I seriously need to talk to you." I seriously need to talk to her about everything. From the first dream to this dream. And that heart squeeze, thingy I have.

She paused to study my face for a second, her grey eyes calculating my expression, before sighing and saying,"Hold on a sec." and walking inside quickly. She walked back out, closing the door after her, with a small purse that went over her shoulder and bumped on her hip. She blew a strand of curly golden hair out of her face while looking at me. I realized she was waiting on me.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her off grinning. I glanced over at her to see she was rolling her eyes, but a small smile was on her lips. I found myself walking in a direction I hardly go anymore. After about eight minutes of walking we ended up at a diner called 'Gosh's Diner'. **(Heh. Emerald, if you're reading this, you'll know.)**

I entered, and heard a familiar voice yell at someone. "CHASE SHIV! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE THE OVEN ON YOU MORON!" **(HEHEHEH!)**

I watched as a familiar man is his early thirties run out from the kitchen yelling,"BEWARE! THE SHE DEMON IS ANGRY!" The man was tan, had dark brown hair, and icy blue eyes. He was wearing a green and black plaid shirt that was open with a white tank top that showed off his muscles, and slightly ripped jeans with a pair of hightop converse.

I called over to him, a grin stuck on my face,"What did you do to make Goshenite angry this time, Chase?" When the man, or Chase, finally noticed me he broke into a grin.

"Oi, Perce, it's been a while," He noticed Annabeth next to me, my hand was still holding onto hers. He grinned mischievously, giving me a wink before calling towards the kitchen,"Hey, Gosh! I think someone's grown up!"

I groaned mentally as a familiar woman in her late twenties came out of the kitchen. The woman had dark brown hair, similar to Chase's, and whitish grey-ish eyes, with tan-ish skin came out. She looked at me and Annabeth before breaking out into a wide and mischievous grin. "My my, has the little boy we've known got himself a girlfriend?"

I quickly let go of Annabeth's hand blushing furiously and growling,"Goshenite! No! She's just a friend!" Chase and Gosh shared a knowing smirk, before Gosh shrugged. "If you say so!" Then she went to business. "Now, you guys want anything?"

"Two chocolate milkshakes please!" I answered, "Oh and uh, can you put in some extra whipped cream on?" Gosh laughed giving a nod. I dragged Annabeth to the counter and sat down on a bar stool. She sat down next to me. **(Listening/ watching to a very gorey OC map. This is me Hyper. HEHEHE!)**

I took a second to see what she's wearing. Grey skinny jeans that are slightly ripped at the knees, a purple shirt that looked like it had black tears in it, with a black tank top. I saw the noodle straps. No. I'm not a perv. And a grey jacket that had half an inch more of cloth on the sleeves so it went to her knuckles and just barely to her thighs. The jacket made her look adorable, not to mention her grey eyes were blinking curiously, even though she was obviously trying to hide it, around the diner.

I looked away when she was turning to face me. "So what did you wanna talk about?" I heard her ask me. Oh yeah. That.

"Oh, um-"

"Here you go, Perce. You too, Ma'am," I nearly fell to my knees in joy as Ellie, a little eight year old girl, interrupted me. I grinned at the little brown headed little girl, who happened to have purple highlights in her hair because of her crazy family. "Thank you, Ellie. And her name is Annabeth."

Ellie tilted her head to look at Annabeth before saying loud enough for Annabeth to hear in a singsong voice,"She's pretty. Better not screw up Percy!" Then skipped away grinning like a maniac. I was once again blushing furiously, noticing Annabeth was as well.

I just focused on my chocolate shake and took a long drink. I grinned as the familiar sweetness burst in my mouth. It was Ellie and Gosh's secret ingredient. Not even Chase, who was their brother, knew about it.

We soon finished and I payed, much to Annabeth's fury. We were walking out and she was scowling at me. I smirked back at her before dragging her along with me to a local park that was nearly abandoned because of a new one. This time Annabeth dragged _me_ to the swings. She sat down and I sat down next to her. We silently swung for about five minutes before she asked,"So tell me what was so serious you needed to talk about? Or was it just a lie to drag me here?"

I had two choices. Tell her the truth about the dreams, or protect her from the truth.

 _PERCY! You idiot! Gods, why am I even you're brain!? She doesn't need to be protected from the truth!_

But what if she freaks out on me!?

 _Well... I don't know. But seriously, you need to tell her._

But what if she thinks I'm some weirdo with weird dreams about her!? Oh gods that makes me sound like I like her!

 _She's put up with us this long, I'm still pretty sure she can handle our weird dreams_

But... I can't tell her I like her... Okay mind. I'm not telling her.

I ignored my brain as it practically went into rampage. I gave her a lopsided grin and said, "You guessed correctly! I got bored and you were mad at me, I couldn't help it."

She rolled her eyes at me, but a smile was on her face. "You idiot! You make it really hard to be mad at you when you do stuff like this you know!" I couldn't help but grin at her words.

"So... Are you not mad at me anymore? Can we still hang out?" I asked her.

"Mad, no. Hang out, not in school." Was her reply.

I pouted and whined,"Why not hang out in school?" She turned away from me and said in a flat voice,

"Because. And that's all you're gonna get." I just took what I could get. "Now let's go before Malcom hunts us down," Annabeth said, a smile in her voice. I grinned and walked her to her house. I saw Malcom glare at me, but I noticed something different in his eyes. Was that... Regret? Is he finally going to let me be actual friends with Annabeth? But... It looks like it goes deeper then that... Strange...

I noticed the lady had the same look in her eyes too. What is going on?

I quickly shrugged it off and waved goodbye to them, and walked back to my house. I was grinning so wide my mum looked at me like I was crazy. But she must've figured it out soon because she smiled. I walked into my room, and looked in the mirror. I saw grey eyes full of regret, and such sadness it felt infecting. I blinked and the eyes disappeared. I felt a little shaken but shrugged it off. I collapsed on the bed grinning. I felt myself doze into a nap, and I didn't care either. I just let my eyelids fall.

 **LE GASP!**

 **Unknown: "Well. I'll probably be taking over for a while. Who knows how long Blue will be in that sugar coma... Hmm.. Maybe I'll write some meeting ships oneshots... Hehehe... By the way. I'm Libby Cipher. I'm pretty sure we've met in a previous chapter. But I Can't remember. Also, here's a fun fact.**

 **Fun fact: Did you know that after 5 minutes after waking up, we forget 50% of our dreams? Hmm.. Maybe you don't remember meeting me then... Hehe... *Creepy music plays***

 **OH. And Blue also wanted to know, Do any of you read Tui T Sutherland's Wings Of Fire? Any Dragon fans out there? That's all.**

 **In Discord, and Chaos,**

 **\- Libby Cipher?**


	16. Information?

**I AM ALIVE! So... It's been a while... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *Is cowering in book fortress. You notice a set of Harry Potter books* Oh and btw I am almost done reading Year 1 of HARREH POTTER! i am obssesed with it... I started reading it on Monday and I can't stop... Well, enough with this annoying AN.**

 **Disclaimer: Would Rick- OH MY GODS! CENTURIES BY FALL OUT BOY SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Piper's PoV

I was freaking out. There was another article in the news about a winged person. Only this time, it was a boy. With shocking resemblance to the other one, and apparently with a grey hoodie that I know someone wears to school a lot. It's as if they're the same person. Or they're twins.

All I can feel right now is adrenaline running through my veins. Absolutely none of this makes sense.

I stopped my pacing in my room and took a deep breath to calm down. Didn't work. I rushed downstairs and to the kitchen, opening up the fridge. I grabbed some cookie doe icecream and went back up to my room. I turned on the news on my flatscreen TV in my room, and opened the icecream. After wrapping up in a big fluffy blanket first.

"-At are these creatures? Are they angles? Or are they supernatural beings?" The newsman said. Oh... yay. I continued to watch anyways. "Some of us think that the two creatures are the same person. Or thing. But the two pictures say that it's a male and female." Two different pictures popped up. One of what looked like a boy, with the tip of a wing covering more of his appearence, the other of what seemed to be girl whose face was turned away from the camera. They both hadn't seemed to notice it.

"Taking closer look at their wings, we can confirm, thanks to our researchers, that the wings have the same style, and color, as a Barn Owl's wing. But it just makes us wonder even more. What type of creature has Barn Owl wings?"

I turned off the TV and settled into the silence. The silence that held my questions of how to ask Annabeth. And now Malcom.

Someone needs to help me right now. I have no freaking clue on what to do.

Hestia's PoV

I hurried over to the alley way. I glanced over both ways before entering. I turned to the brick wall and knocked on a secret door. It was painted exactly like the wall, followed by graffiti. A person, enveloped by shadows, opened the door. A voice snarled,"Hestia? You're in so much freaking trouble, you're a day late."

I sighed before answering,"I'm sorry, Zoe, but things have been busy. I didn't even get the chance to notify you."

The person- Zoe- sighed,"Just get in Hestia."

I walked in, Zoe still stationed at the door. I walked down, down, forward, forward, forward, for probably half an hour. My briefcase seemed heavier too. It takes a while to get there okay? Once I finally made it, I entered a steel door on the right, four doors down.

"Hestia," Said the other person in the room, acknowledging me. "Poseidon," I reply.

Yes, that's right. The father who's son will be the victim of another test. Not to mention the person who'll have to be part of that crime is the person I am assigned to take care of, after all. I am a double agent.

Poseidon's PoV

I looked at Hestia. She was supposed to be at the meeting yesterday, claiming to have important information for several of the agents there.

"So what is so important?" I asked her. Instead of replying she put her briefcase on the table in front of me. I frowned. Hestia was never this vague on answers before. I opened the briefcase and pulled out three files. I opened the first one and read the name. Annabeth Chase. Hestia finally spoke.

" _He_ has found Percy. He's forcing these three people too kidnap him. Also Are's, Aphrodite's, Hades', Hephaestus', and Zeus' kids."

I immediately began to read her file. Grey eyes. Blonde hair. Intelligence higher then an average teen. Parent's; Fredrick Chase and Helen Chase. School, Goode High. Percy's school... Caretaker, Hestia Flames.

"They assigned you to be their caretaker, huh?" I asked. Hestia sighed and nodded. I narrowed my eyes slightly at the files. "And they're friends at Goode, yes?" I asked again. Another nod. I stayed silent.

"I'm thinking of letting them in. To let them become double agents or run away from the Lab." Hestia finally said. I didn't answer. I just got up and walked out, taking a certain file with me...

Rachel's PoV

I was bathing in my victory. I've found out the bitch's secret and now, she is _completely_ under my control. I knew that girl at least had to be a little good for something. Now she won't be able to hang out with _MY_ Percypoo. Or else.

Truth be told, I had to spend the entire day freaking out and eating icecream. But soon, I realized something. Nobody knows about her secret. Only me. Me! Moi! The one, the only Rachel Elizabeth DARE.

And I think her twin has a little secret just like hers. Yes, I can be smart when I want to be. And listen to the news. But I have no need of him right now.

And I swear... If that little know it all ass of a bitch ends up hanging out with Percy. Her secret is _out_. But if she's as smart as she says she is, she will not be hanging out with Percy.

Life's great right now. For me at least. **(I could just hear a snobby laugh as I typed that)**

Hmm... Drew's texting me again. Probably swooning over a cute boy again.

Calypso's PoV

I can still see his mischievous brown eyes.

Leo Valdez. That name sent an electric current down my spine. I don't know why, but it seems as though he's made himself at home in my thoughts and just won't leave.

I remember locking eyes with him at that slumber party. I could see my dolled up reflection in it. I hated it.

You see, I don't want to be a Barbie anymore. I want to stop being Rachel's friend, maybe even join the great 'Freak Show' as Rachel calls Annabeth and her band of friends. But I'm scared. Nobody stops being Rachel's friend. Not after Alma. She was a shy girl, who seemed to hide behind a mask of makeup ever since she became Rachel's friend.

Once she stopped being Rachel's friend, Rachel started talking trash about her. She lost all her friends and committed suicide.

I still remember being Alma's friend too.

I wish someone could help me.

 **FALL. OUT. BOY!**

 **Yeah... Still listening to that song. Heh. All well. oh and IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! I am very VERY Stumped on what to do. ANy suggestions? Any... *widely smiles enough to hurt while crying from loosing so much insanity* Please... I don't need writers block to take my sanity away. The boy's at school do that enough.**

 **-A VERY VERY BLOCKED BORED ICE CUBE.**


End file.
